Winter Hall
by Gatita-yaoi
Summary: El invierno puede ser una buena temporada para iniciar nuevas relaciones. Claro que nunca se esperó el descubrir que sus padres no eran realmente sus padres y que "accidentalmente" fue cambiado al nacer, hasta que descubrió los secretos de la persona en la otra cara de la moneda. Al conocerlo... su mente se abriría a un mundo totalmente diferente al que conocía. Multipairing
1. Chapter 1

La vida de un adolecente de 16 años es complicada. Una de las etapas más difíciles de la vida, especialmente si vives en una familia tradicional británica en los Estados Unidos, con 3 hermanos mayores. A veces puede ser todo un infierno, si, los hermanos mayores están ahí para hacerte la vida imposible, pero… lo es aún más cuando eres el único que no cuadra en la familia, la oveja negra, como muchos lo llaman. Ese papel le sentaba de maravilla.

\- ¡Alfred baja a comer, llegaras tarde! – un llamado desde el comedor de la casa lo hizo despertarse por fin luego de cinco veces que su medre le pedía que bajara a desayunar y que la ignoraba por completo tapándose completamente con las cobijas de su cama intentando permanecer calentito por mas tiempo. Fuera de su casa ya comenzaba a nevar, y salir de su cama al frio invernal era fatal. Pero el hambre era mas, su barriga ya comenzaba a rugir por algo de alimento. Busco su celular y al encenderlo miro el mensaje del horóscopo mensual que tenía… no era que el creyera en ese tipo de cosas ni nada por el estilo, pelo se le hacía entretenido ver la nota que cada mes aparecía.

"El invierno puede ser una buena temporada para iniciar algo nuevas relaciones"

Extraño… como siempre. Apago el celular y se levantó dando un bostezo y comenzó a ponerse el uniforme para el colegio con pereza, usando la camisa mal abotonada, corbata chueca y encima su típica chaqueta con el numero 50 tatuado en su espalda. Así como estaba se colocó sus lentes y arreglo un poco su cabello para bajar al comedor de la casa, encontrando ahí a sus padres y a su hermano mayor, desayunando tranquilamente.

-Buenos días Al- saludo el mayor de todos, un hombre pelirrojo, de ojos verdes. Su característica que más resaltaba eran sus gruesas cejas y su corta barba, su rostro estaba marcado por la edad, a pesar de que para tener 48 años se mantenía joven aún, y en forma.

-Buenos días sweetheart- sonrió una mujer de ojos verde esmeralda como los de su marido, cabellos largos y ondulados hasta la cintura y rasgos finos. Su madre era una mujer hermosa, a pesar de que al igual que su padre las cejas gruesas resaltaban sus ojos y ya tendría 45 años dentro de poco. La mujer se acerco a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de regresar a la cocina por algo de té.

-Hello mom, dad, Scott- murmuro aun somnoliento, recibiendo solo un asentimiento de ambos pelirrojos que leían el periódico, eran casi idénticos en todo lo que hacían, casi siempre. Sus ojos pasearon por el lugar en busca de alguno de sus hermanos por allí, fijándose en que la casa ya estaba repleta de decoraciones navideñas por las fiestas que se acercaban, pero no había rastro alguno de una cabeza rubia o pelirroja.

-Tus hermanos ya se fueron al colegio, como te levantaste tarde los scones se acabaron, pero aun te puedo preparar una taza de té- oh god, una sensación de alivio lo recorrió al escuchar las palabras de su madre, la amaba, pero la comida inglesa era de lo peor en todo el maldito mundo… no le gustaba y se negaba a comerla pese a las constantes quejas de su madre diciendo el típico "Cuando eras pequeño si te gustaba" y el té… por todos los dioses, ya estaba harto de él, casi todos los días lo tomaban, no solo una vez, si no 3 veces, ¡3 malditas veces! era ridículo.

-No, gracias, tomare un café en el colegio- se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando irse de su casa lo más rápido posible al notar que su madre fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Uy- se burló Scott del momento en el que sus padres miraron al menor de los hermanos con decepción en sus ojos ante sus palabras. El café era algo que en su casa estaba casi prohibido, por no decir que estaba vetado. Y hasta ahora no entendía porque, pero de seguro era una de las típicas excusas de que "eso no es algo que un caballero debe tomar" o "ese tipo de bebidas no son buenas para tu salud". Excusas que solo a su familia se le podían ocurrir y que lo hacían jalarse los cabellos con frustración.

-Hijo- lo regaño su padre en un suspiro. Alfred soltó una risita nerviosa, acercándose a paso rápido a uno de los estantes donde guardaba las bolsas de frituras, agarrando una y saliendo de la casa sin darles tiempo a sus padres de reclamarle algo o regañarlo por su "mala alimentación a base de comida chatarra" u otras frases similares.

-Bye mom, Bye dad- se despidió en el camino, guardando la funda de papas en su maleta y subiéndose en su moto para llegar más rápido al colegio. Un nuevo día comenzaba.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La jornada en la escuela había pasado como siempre. Aburrida y sin novedades, se había dormido en dos de sus clases, pero ningún profesor lo había notado, o por lo menos no le habían hecho caso. Solo se levantó cuando su novia lo codeo para que se despertara con la excusa de "Alfred-san, ya tenemos biología, si no se apura llegaremos tarde". Con pereza se levanto de su asiento y agarro todo lo necesario para la clase en el laboratorio antes de salir seguido de la azabache hasta el aula de biología. Al llegar la profesora ordeno que se sentaran en parejas y como siempre, o, aunque sea desde hace un año, Alfred se sentó con Sakura.

-Bien chicos, continuaremos viendo el tema de la genética como la anterior clase- comenzó con su aburrido discurso científico al que hizo oídos sordos mágicamente, mirando de reojo las notas que su novia tomaba. Todo hasta que algo en el discurso de la profesora llamo su atención- desde el color de nuestros ojos, hasta nuestro cabello, nuestras cejas y muchas características de nuestra apariencia son dadas por la herencia genética, está en nuestra sangre- al escuchar esas palabras parpadeo seguidamente, inconscientemente llevando una de sus manos a sus cejas… absolutamente normales, no como las de los Kirkland. -Ahora vamos a empezar con el análisis de grupo sanguíneo, cada uno toma una de las agujas y pinchen su dedo para poner una gota de sangre en los cuatro campos de la tarjeta de análisis- ordeno siendo obedecida enseguida por todos los estudiantes sin excepción alguna. Alfred tomo la aguja haciendo una mueca al pincharse con ella y puso su sangre en la tarjeta para continuar con el análisis. Por lo menos si exteriormente no tenía mucho parecido, la sangre no podía mentir ¿verdad?

Cuando la campana del recreo sonó ya tenía en sus manos la tarjeta con los resultados. La guardo en su billetera con cuidado y se estiro antes de que su estómago sonara con hambre, viendo sin interés como los demás salían del aula a diferentes áreas del colegio.

-Vamos a la cafetería antes de que las donas se acaben- sonrió jalando la mano de la japonesa y corriendo por los pasillos hasta su destino final, sin importarle mucho las quejas de su novia. Al llegar pidió lo de siempre, un café y una dona, y la chica un té verde y un pastel. Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas, disfrutando el recreo juntos.

-Es bueno ver que por lo menos un Kirkland no pasa tomando té todo el día- rio Francis, su mejor amigo acercándose a la mesa donde estaba junto a Sakura, saludándola con un beso en cada mejilla como ya era su costumbre pese a la incomodidad de ella.

-No me gusta el té, no sé cómo mis padres y mis hermanos lo toman todo el tiempo- se quejó rodando los ojos. A veces…no, no a veces, casi siempre sentía que no pertenecía a esa familia de dementes sarcásticos con buenos modales y malos gustos en comida. -Somos muy diferentes ¿no? - suspiro desanimado, dándole un mordisco a su dona.

-Vamos, no te desanimes- rio un albino sentándose junto a ellos en la mesa, acompañado por un español. Ambos eran sus amigos también, Gilbert Beilschdmit y Antonio Fernández, iban en el mismo curso y compartían algunas clases juntos. -Muchas personas también dicen que Lud y yo no nos parecemos, pero sin embargo somos hermanos. -lo animo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y era verdad, esos dos no se parecían ni por dentro ni por fuera, pero si tenían ciertas similitudes. Muchas veces se había preguntado qué era lo que tenía en común con su familia, que características compartía con ellos y al saber que eran pocas se frustraba. Primero que todo estaban sus cejas, que gracias a dios eran normales y no como las de su familia, segundo, sus ojos, eran azules y no verdes como todos sus hermanos y sus padres, y tercero, su cabello, con su amado mechón anti gravedad que parecía ser el único en tenerlo, a parte de esas 3 diferencias principales, muchas otras las seguían que hacían la lista interminable, como su gusto en comida, su amor por el café y los superhéroes y su acento... aunque bueno, eso lo había decidido él. Con tantas diferencias en su contra, empezaba a creer en las palabras de Scott cuando le molestaba diciendo que era adoptado… a veces pensaba que lo decía en serio. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que el tiempo había pasado, dando lugar a la campana que anunciaba el fin del recreo. Y así, otras 4 horas de clases empezaban… y tenía literatura… fuck.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esa misma tarde, dentro de su cama, Alfred soltó un pequeño suspiro. En sus manos permanecía la tarjetita con los resultados… pero no estaba seguro de que sentir al verla. AB… era un tipo raro…muy raro de sangre. Al llegar le había preguntado a Dylan cuál era su tipo de sangre. A había sido la respuesta… entonces eso significaba que alguno de sus padres debía ser B ¿verdad? ¿y si no? … ¡Bah! ¡Se estaba preocupando por nada!

Alejando las preocupaciones de su cabeza salió de la cama finalmente para bajar al comedor, su mama lo había llamado a comer hace ya 5 minutos, y efectivamente al llegar era el único que faltaba en la mesa. En silencio tomo asiento a lado de Liam como casi siempre y vio su plato de comida con un vuelco en su estómago, sí que tenía hambre, y el pollo no se veía nada mal.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en clases, sweetheart? –pregunto la única mujer de la casa al verlo llegar, sentándose tras haber servido la jarra de limonada en la mesa.

-Bien, bien…- hablo un tanto nervioso, jugando con la tarjetita bajo la mesa… aún no estaba seguro de decírselo a sus padres, pero… nada malo podía ocurrir, no era nada que tuviera que ocultar -de hecho, hicimos un análisis sanguíneo en biología- soltó de manera rápida, sin embargo, fue entendido por todos.

-Oh… ¿y que te salió, hermanito? – Scott fue el primero en hablar, con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios al ver la inusual actitud del menor de la casa.

-Pues… al parecer soy AB, junto con solo el 1% de la población- contesto casi entre dientes, sintiendo un vuelco en su estómago al ver la cara sorprendida de sus padres y hermanos, por lo menos Scott y Dylan, a Liam parecía no importarle.

\- ¿AB? Eso es imposible, hijo. Tu mama y yo somos A, lo que significa que debes se O- escucho a su padre confirmar lo que temía, el hombre parecía más confundido que preocupado.

-Pues soy AB y la sangre no miente- recalco dejando la tarjeta en la mesa, frente a su padre -A menos que sea algún tipo de mutante con súper poderes- rio aligerando un poco el ambiente que sin darse cuenta se había vuelto algo tenso.

-O un vampiro-

-O un alíen-

-O que seas hijo de otro hombre- hablaron sus 3 hermanos mayores entre risas, divirtiéndose al molestarlo, como siempre. Hasta sus padres se rieron ante eso.

-Chicos, Liam tenía apenas un año cuando me embarace de Alfred, en esos momentos estaba muy cansada como para tener una aventura- comento la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro, negando ligeramente ante las palabras de sus hijos.

-Eso es verdad, debe haber una equivocación, Al- sonrió su padre entregándole la tarjeta de vuelta. Alfred la observo nuevamente… ¿era imposible, ¿verdad?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Soltó un suspiro aburrido regresando su vista a la ventana del carro, mirando la ciudad distraídamente mientras escuchaba la música clásica que sonaba en la radio, causándole más sueño del que ya tenía, pero no se podía quejar, era la música que a su mama le gustaba y siendo sincero, caminar o conducir su amada moto en la nieve no era buena idea. Así que ahí estaba, dentro del carro con su madre mientras que Dylan había decidido ir con Liam al colegio en su auto sin esperarle, porque nuevamente, se levantó tarde.

-Sabes que no tienes que llevarme al colegio todos los días- hablo en un suspiro, mirando el paisaje con aburrimiento por no mirar a su madre a los ojos. No es que no le gustara ir con su medre, pero extrañaba salir en su moto, claro, la nieve no se lo permitía.

-Es mejor, así evitamos accidentes, honey, no podrás salir en tu moto hasta el final del invierno por la nieve- se justificó la mujer con voz suave, dando una pequeña risa al ver el desánimo de su hijo y su cara de frustración. -Cuando eras pequeño amabas que te llevara a la escuela- soltó en un suspiro. Extrañaba los viejos tiempos…

-Pero ya no me gusta, igual que los scones y el té…oh, él te, no sé cómo los británicos pueden beberlo tanto y no cansarse de él, no los comprendo- se quejó cruzándose de brazos. La mujer lo miro de reojo al escucharle.

-Al, tú también eres británico- suspiro negando con su cabeza lo terco que a veces podía llegar a ser el de ojos azules, algo herida por sus scones y su té, pero ya conocía como era su hijo

-No lo soy, nací en Estados Unidos- Y ahí empezaba nuevamente la discusión de siempre. Desde que Alfred cumplió los 12 años empezó a renegarse en seguir las costumbres de la familia diciendo que él no era británico y que era estadounidense de corazón.

-Tienes raíces británicas, Al- recalco en un suspiro, deteniendo el auto suavemente al ver el semáforo en rojo.

-No creo tener ninguna…- mascullo por lo bajo para después soltar un largo suspiro y regresar a ver a su madre con una expresión frustrada en su rostro- ¿Por qué somos tan diferentes? Nunca coincidimos en nada…- soltó con la cabeza gacha esa pregunta que siempre había intentado resolver pero que hasta ahora ninguna respuesta válida aparecía frente a sus ojos, y la única que podría serlo, lo aterraba.

-Hijo, eres un adolecente, darme la contraria es como tu trabajo- contesto soltado una pequeña risita, poniendo el auto nuevamente en marcha cuando el semáforo cambio de color.

-No me refiero a eso, siempre, siempre hemos sido diferentes, muy diferentes- hablo con voz alta al principio, bajándola gradualmente hasta terminar con un pequeño bufido. La mujer lo miro de reojo en silencio -Tan solo mira nuestros ojos, mi cabello, nuestros gustos, nuestro acento- nombro llevando cuenta con sus dedos. La mujer al escucharlo hizo una mueca pensativa, tomando en cuenta los puntos que su hijo acababa de nombrar por un momento para después suspirar. Ya estaban cerca de la entrada del colegio.

-No somos tan diferentes, sweetheart- concluyo dando un final a la pequeña discusión o debate que tenían al parquearse ya frente la entrada, viendo como algunos de los chicos entraban o conversaban aun fuera del colegio-Ahora ve que llegaras tarde- lo animo un poco dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Mom… si te pidiera que hicieras algo por mí, sin importar que sea una locura… ¿lo harías? -soltó casi en un susurro, con la cabeza gacha para después subir a mirar a su madre con una mirada determinada. La mujer parpadeo seguidamente antes de contestar.

-Está bien- sonrió un poco, si era por su hijo haría cualquier cosa, lo sabía. Con un último beso en la frente lo despidió y regreso a casa, un largo día le esperaba, lo sabía cuándo esa tarde luego de regresar del colegio Alfred insistió en que se hicieran un examen de compatibilidad genética. Al final termino accediendo, estando 100% segura de que las preocupaciones de su hijo eran solo caprichos adolecentes, era imposible que resultara negativo ¿verdad?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Y ahí estaban dos semanas después en el laboratorio clínico donde se habían realizado los exámenes, ambos esposos sentados uno a lado del otro y Alfred a lado de su madre. Su mano jugaba inquita en sus piernas mientras esperaba a la doctora que los atendió. Al verla entrar a la oficina, sintió un impulso por agarrar la mano de su mama, y así lo hizo, poniendo oídos sordos a la presentación y el dialogo de la doctora, lo único que le importaba eran los resultados, solo eso, nada más.

-…estamos 99,9% seguros de que, Alfred no es su hijo- escucho salir de los labios de la mujer castaña frente a ellos, entrando en shock al escucharla. Imposible. Y como lo predijo. Asustado y en busca de explicaciones volteo a ver a sus padres, estaban igual o más sorprendidos que el

\- ¿What? Pe-pero… él es mi hijo, yo lo di a luz, esto debe ser un error- escucho que reclamaba su madre, en su voz se podía distinguir la impotencia y el terror de toda esa verdad que se mostraba ante ellos.

-Sabemos que esto es difícil de asimilar, pero hicimos las pruebas más de 7 veces y el resultado fue el mismo, Alfred no es su hijo- repitió la mujer ante la incredulidad de los presentes. -De seguro fue algún error del hospital, los casos son pocos, pero ocurre, puede que hayan cambiado a los bebes, que se hayan equivocado al poner las pulseras- explico sumamente apenada la chica. -Ustedes se llevaron al bebe de otra persona, y esa persona se llevó el suyo- esa afirmación fue como agua helada para los 3 presentes. No solo significaba que el pequeño que habían criado no era su hijo biológico, si no que su hijo biológico había sido criado por otra persona de la que no sabían nada y no conocían en qué condiciones vivía.

-Eso significa que ustedes no son mis verdaderos padres- esas palabras subieron de su garganta como un murmullo luego de salir del estado de shock en el que había entrado tras la noticia. Pudo notar claramente que esas palabras afectaron a sus padres, o bueno, no padres.

-No dijimos verdaderos, si no biológicos- corrigió amablemente la doctora al ver que la situación iba de mal a peor en la familia que ahora se quebrantaba.

-Alfred, cariño- susurro su madre apretando su mano en señal de apoyo y fuerza, no solo para él, sino también para ella misma.

\- ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién puede ser esa persona? ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo biológico ahora? – pregunto, o exigió saber el pelirrojo, apretando la otra mano de su esposa. Ambos rubios voltearon a verlo, pues esa era la pregunta que ahora todos tenía en sus cabezas, la pregunta del millón. Si Alfred no era su hijo, entonces… ¿Quién era?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por otra parte…

\- ¡GOOOL! ¡Gol de último momento, gana segundo! – fue el grito que se escuchó de parte del árbitro del partido interno entre segundo y tercer año del colegio St. Francis de Sales. Enseguida tras el anuncio la barra del segundo año comenzó a festejar, alzando las manos y moviendo las muñecas en forma de aplausos, todos felicitando al autor del gol que, salvo el partido, un chico de ojos esmeralda, cabello rubio alborotado y gruesas cejas que destacaban su rostro, su nombre, Arthur Jones. El partido había sido agotador, y no solo para él. al voltear a ver a su amigo en la arquería supo que él también estaba cansado. Ambos se reunieron y chocaron sus palmas con una pequeña risa tras haber ganado el campeonato interno, eso significaba que podrían pasar a los intercolegiales, bueno, eso si su colegio participaba ese año.

\- Maldición… estoy cansado, pero ganamos- suspiro para liego sonreír el pelirrojo de ojos verde olivo y origen italiano, con un pequeño rulo anti gravedad que destacaba en su cabeza. Arthur asintió en acuerdo, desviado su mirada hacia una de las esquinas de la cancha por donde se acercaba uno de sus mejores amigos para felicitarlos. El chico tenía el cabello rubio cenizo, ojos amatista e igualmente un rulo característico en su cabeza.

\- "Felicitaciones, Arthur, Lovino"- sonrió ligeramente, contento por sus amigos.

\- "Gracias Lukas" -Los chicos se dirigieron a los cambiadores de ropa, conversando silenciosamente en el camino de cosas sin importancia hasta llegar para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse. Al salir fueron al comedor, agarrando una bandeja cada uno para servirse algo de comida. Se sentaron en una de las mesas en silencio como casi siempre, en el bar lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de los cubiertos o los movimientos de la gente, de vez en cuando alguien riéndose o pequeños sonidos, era lo único.

\- "Lovi"- las pisadas de felicidad avisaron al italiano la llegada de su hermano, subiendo a verlo, notando la sonrisa en su rostro y un papel en su mano. Al llegarlo el chico de ojos avellana dejo el papel en la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de los 3.

\- "¿Competencia de bandas? Y el… ¿club de música de la escuela?" ¿Eso siquiera existe? -hablo lo último para sí mismo al ver de qué se trataba el anuncio.

\- "El anterior año no participaron porque a Arthur no se lo permitieron… pero ahora creo que sí, ya puedes participar en lo que quieras ¿verdad?" -sonrió un curioso el menor de los gemelos, dirigiendo su mirada al de ojos esmeralda.

\- "Yo creo que… con el equipo de futbol y tus notas es suficiente para mantener tu autonomía ¿verdad?"- pregunto Lukas mirando al rubio con su típica expresión monótona. Arthur al verlo soltó un pequeño suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

\- "Si quiero mantener mi autonomía debo esforzarme más… pero, no pienso volver a ese lugar, nunca más en mi vida"- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al pensar en el pasado, al verse a sí mismo en esa habitación pequeña compartida por 3 otros niños, encogido en la esquina del cuarto y cubriendo con sus manos su cuerpo del dolor inevitable que eraba a punto de venir al escuchar pasos acercándose. No… definitivamente no volvería nunca más a ese lugar, ni así le obligaran o tuviera que vivir bajo un puente. – "Saben… lo haremos. Participaremos en el concurso de bandas"- termino con una sonrisa. Sus dos amigos lo apoyaron y Feliciano no pudo hacer más que sonreír aún más y abrazar a su hermano.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente la familia Kirkland, o, ya no tan familia, volvió al laboratorio clínico donde esperaban que la doctora haya podido conseguir información de donde su hijo biológico podría estar. No hacía falta palabras para saber cuan era el estado de animo de la familia, por una parte, la pareja tenía un tinte de desesperación en sus rostros, querían descubrir todo cuanto antes, querían saber quién era su hijo biológico, donde estaba, que tipo de persona era, como era la familia que lo había criado, ¿estaba bien? Todas esas preguntas pasaban por la mente de ambos adultos mientras a su lado un joven adolecente rubio de ojos azules deseaba nunca haber insistido tanto en el tema, y también… la curiosidad lo llenaba. ¿Quién era su verdadera madre, y su padre? ¿Cómo era su familia? Quería saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo.

Dentro de poco tiempo la mujer castaña en bata blanca entro al lugar, saludando con una leve reverencia a los presentes que al verla se levantaron instintivamente, queriendo bombardearla con preguntas.

\- ¿Tienen alguna información de nuestro hijo biológico? – el primero en hablar fue el pelirrojo, yendo directamente al grano como casi nunca lo hacía a menos de que este en una situación desesperada, y esta sí que era una situación desesperada. La doctora soltó un pequeño suspiro, Alfred lo noto tensándose, eso no significaba nada bueno, sus padres también lo notaron.

-Me temo que la información es muy poca- admitió la mujer con algo de tristeza y decepción. -Se ha investigado y la única familia compatible son los Jones, lo malo es que se tiene muy poca información de ellos- puso la carpeta que llevaba en la mesa del lugar, sentándose frente a las 3 personas que la miraban en busca de explicaciones.

\- ¿Sabe dónde están ellos? ¿Por qué no hay información? -pregunto su mama, se notaba preocupada, y, por una parte, él también lo estaba, ¿Qué no había información de su familia biológica? Eso debía ser una broma…

-La madre, Emily Jones fue reportada muerta hace 10 años y el padre… no hay información alguna sobre él, está desaparecido- informo señalando los documentos que había conseguido. Alfred trago saliva sintiendo de repente una sensación amarga de vacío en su interior… entonces… sus padres… Volteo a ver a las personas que lo habían criado, su mama tenía una mano en su boca y su papa sostenía su otra mano con fuerza.

\- ¿Y-y él bebe? ¿Dónde está? No puede estar…- su voz se escuchaba desesperada y quebrada ante la sola idea. Alfred la miro de reojo, sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

-No, él está vivo. Pero es huérfano. Debido a la muerte de su madre y la desaparición de su padre fue llevado a un orfanato, no había ningún familiar que lo cuidara… - intento explicar lo más simple y sencillo posible la mujer. -Sin embargo…Hay muy pocos huérfanos que siguen estando en el orfanato a los 16 años, por lo general apenas cumplen los 16 muchos van a trabajar y hacen su vida afuera, el gobierno los sustenta, les da un hogar y en casos especiales, educación…

\- ¿Dónde está el? ¿Sigue…? – interrumpió con preocupación en su voz, su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar cual era la situación de su hijo… su hijo biológico. Quería saber más sobre él, hacer algo.

-El ya no está en un orfanato, hasta lo que se sabe, el estado le da una vivienda y trabajo- intento de todas las formas posibles apaciguar la preocupación notable en la cara de ambos adultos, hablando con voz suave pero rápida.

\- ¿Entonces él trabaja? ¿a los 16? -casi grito el pelirrojo, sin poder creer tremenda barbaridad. Un chico de apenas 16 viviendo solo y trabajando en vez de solo dedicarse a lo que un chico de su edad debería hacer para tener un buen futuro.

\- ¿Podemos tomar su tutela? -pregunto rápidamente la mujer de cabellos dorados cuando esa posibilidad vino a su mente, si era huérfano, entonces podrían adoptarlo ¿verdad?

-Mama- recibió un reproche de parte de Alfred, contrario al asentimiento en señal de apoyo de su esposo. La doctora los observo durante un momento antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro.

-El proceso de adopción de mayores de 16 años es muy complicado, sobre todo porque muchos ya no quieren ser adoptados- explico con sus ojos fijos en la familia frente a ella- a esa edad ya son considerados adultos independientes, pero el gobierno está aún a cargo de ellos…

-Pero es nuestro hijo biológico- reclamo el hombre pelirrojo sintiendo impotencia en su interior, especialmente al escuchar la última frase de la mujer frente a ellos.

-Aun así, si él no quiere… no se puede hacer nada…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

\- ¡Arthur! - se escuchó el grito de un italiano entrando a la cocina y caminando dirección a la bodega de alimentos donde sabía que su amigo estaba- Arthur- volvió a gritar al abrir la puerta, viendo al rubio de espaldas, organizando la sección de especias distraído- Oye- lo llamo cruzándose de brazos, sin obtener respuesta alguna, tal vez no tenía esos malditos aparatos puestos que no lo escuchaba el muy maldito. Con enojo se acercó hasta topar su hombro, sintiéndolo dar un saltito y girarse al instante con una evidente pregunta en su rostro. -Arthur, alguien pregunta por ti- hablo al mismo tiempo que movía sus manos para que su amigo lo entendiera, si, no los llevaba puestos esos malditos aparatos del demonio que eran tan útiles e indispensables. -En verdad deberías usar tus auriculares en el trabajo- dijo rodando los ojos.

\- "Se acabaron las pilas… ya casi no funcionan"-hizo una mueca frustrada mientras movía sus manos como medio de comunicación.

-Pues compra unas nuevas- era una solución evidente ¿no?

\- "Son muy caras… además no es necesario"- negó al final con la cabeza, soltando un pequeño suspiro cansado.

-Sí si alguien paso 5 malditos minutos llamándote- se quejó frunciendo el ceño fastidiado, vio al inglés mover su mano en puño sobre su pecho en círculos y suspiro, aceptando sus disculpas -Agh, alguien te buscaba afuera… vamos, dijeron que era algo personal- comenzó a caminar fuera de la bodega a lado del rubio, quien apoyo su dedo pulgar en su quijada y movió su dedo índice en una X dos veces, el italiano al verlo entendió la pregunta y salió de la cocina, señalando a las 3 personas sentadas en una de las mesas, esperándolo -Son ellos- contesto discretamente para no llamar la atención de los visitantes.

-Háblame normalmente frente a ellos ¿ok? - pidió hablando por primera vez en el día, aclarándose un poco la garganta y quitándose su uniforme del trabajo junto a la gorra roja que llevaba puesta como todos los empleados del lugar ese día.

-Está bien- rodo los ojos accediendo, sabía que Arthur odiaba que la gente a su alrededor se enterara de su "pequeño" problema, especialmente si eran "oyentes". El rubio salió rumbo a la mesa donde estaban las personas que lo esperaban con algo de cansancio, no sabía ni quienes eran no porque estaban allí. Miro desconfiado al chico de ojos azules y lentes ahí, una vez ya le había sucedido que un mocoso mimado como parecía ser ese chico lo había acusado a sus padres de que le había golpeado cuando ni siquiera lo había conocido. Fue todo un problema el que le hicieron y después lo dejaron en paz advirtiéndole que no se volviera a acercar a su mocoso, eso lo cumpliría de seguro…

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Arthur, un placer- se presentó al estar frente a la mesa, haciendo una ligera reverencia a las personas frente a él, con respeto digno de un caballero como siempre decía ser. En ese momento se había esperado de todo tipo de respuesta y queja de parte de alguno, menos las palabras que salieron de la boca de la única mujer allí.

\- ¿Está bien si vamos a tomar una taza de té?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

10 minutos después los cuatro estaban en una pequeña cafetería cercana al restaurante italiano donde trabajaba, 3 tazas de humeante té y una de café servidas sobre la mesa en un silencio un tanto incomodo en el ambiente.

-Gracias por la invitación- intento formar una pequeña sonrisa pese a lo bizarra que le parecía esa situación. Estaba con 3 personas completamente desconocidas que lo habían invitado a tomar té y lo animaron a pedir cualquier otra cosa que quisiera, aunque obviamente, rechazo la propuesta y se conformó con una taza de té con leche simple.

-Es un placer- contesto la mujer mirándolo de pies a cabeza disimuladamente, aunque obviamente había sentido las miradas examinadoras de los dos adultos y la de desprecio del de ojos azules frente a él.

-Disculpa por ser descorteses, no nos hemos presentado- intento romper la tensión el hombre de cabellos pelirrojos, esbozando una ligera sonrisa -yo soy William Kirkland- se presentó de manera cortés

-Yo soy Sara, y él es mi hijo Alfred- señalo la mujer al chico de lentes que parecía querer irse de allí lo más rápido posible mientras miraba a cualquier otro lado del lugar.

-Hi…- saludo en un suspiro el estadounidense, mirando por unos breves segundos al chico frente a ellos. Definitivamente era parecido, no se podía negar que era un Kirkland de sangre.

-Un placer, pero… ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión? -decidió ir al grano, como no muchas veces lo hacía, pero en verdad que era incómodo.

-Primero que nada- empezó la rubia buscando es su cartera un paquete envuelto en colores llamativos, poniéndolo sobre la mesa en frente de la mirada sorprendida y algo atónita de chico- Espero que te guste, no sabíamos muy bien que comprarte, no sabíamos cómo eras ni que te gustaba por lo que elegimos algo sencillo… navidad se acerca así que queríamos comprarte algo bonito para estas épocas- se explicó con algo de nerviosismo.

\- ¿P-porque me está dando esto? Yo…- hablo perplejo por lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿y quién no si de repente unos extraños vienen a darte un regalo?

-Pues… hace unos días descubrimos que… pues… es difícil de explicar- termino en un suspiro derrotado la mujer, la situación se le hacía extraña e incómoda. El chico frente a ella mirándola con curiosidad era su hijo… su hijo biológico. El pelirrojo al ver el nerviosismo de su mujer lo comprendió, ese chico era idéntico a ella, como su versión masculina, pero con el cabello rebelde como el suyo, era hermoso.

-Nosotros… queremos tomar tu tutela definitivamente, volverte parte de la familia, como debió haber sido desde el principio- soltó con rapidez, Arthur apenas avanzo a leer sus labios. Había captado poco del mensaje ¿Tutela definitiva? ¿Familia?

\- ¿What? -pregunto sin comprender, mirando a los dos adultos en busca de una explicación.

-Somos tus padres biológicos- declaro la mujer con voz decidida. Arthur se quedó en shock, definitivamente el día más loco de su vida.

-Como siempre para nada delicados con las noticias…-dijo entre dientes Alfred, rodando los ojos.

-No entiendo…- soltó en murmuro, aun sin salir de su estado de sorpresa.

-Sé que es algo difícil de asimilar, pero cuando naciste, el hospital cometió un error y confundieron a los bebes- intento explicar la mujer de la manera más fácil que podía, angustiada por la expresión que tenía el chico frente a ellos en esos momentos.

-Eso significa que tus padres eran mis padres en realidad… si es que no lo entendiste- soltó con una burla amarga el de ojos azules, Arthur lo miro y soltó un suspiro.

-Sí que es algo difícil de asimilar- mascullo confundido. Su cabeza estaba empezando a doler, sentía que había sido un error aceptar el salir con ellos. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era olvidar todo lo que le habían dicho- Discúlpenme, debo volver al trabajo- se levantó de golpe, disculpándose por el ruido causado por la silla al moverse.

-Arthur, honey, por favor- intento detenerlo la mujer que suponía, por lo que habían dicho, era su madre. Eso era simplemente una locura, una mala broma.

-Sorry, tengo trabajo que hacer- se disculpó antes de salir de allí a paso rápido, dejando el regalo sobre la mesa. Los dos esposos intentaron llamarlo, pero ya se estaba yendo, dándoles la espalda. No podía escuchar nada, y en ese momento tampoco quería hacerlo. Vaya forma de comenzar el invierno ¿no?


	2. Chapter 2

La luz empezó a parpadear indicando el final de la clase. Todos los alumnos salieron de sus clases hacia los pasillos y el comedor en aquella escuela donde casi nunca se escuchaba más sonido que el de los pasos de los estudiantes y los casilleros abriéndose y cerrándose. Eso al principio ponía nervioso a cierto chico italiano de ojos verdes, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando al ambiente de su nueva escuela. Volteo su cabeza a la banca a su lado, Arthur seguía allí, guardando sus cosas de la materia en su maleta cuidadosamente como siempre. Lo espero hasta que el chico le dio una seña de "vamos" y ambos salieron rumbo al comedor, al fin era recreo y por lo que sabia era casi la única vez en la que comia en el dia. Al llegar cada uno tomo una bandeja para pedir su comida y Feliciano se les sumo cuando salieron de la fila para buscar un lugar en la que comer, notando a su amigo noruego sentado solo en una de las mesas.

\- "Así que en realidad si tienes una familia…"- empezó Lukas mirando directamente a Arthur al notar a sus amigos sentarse junto a él. Lovino le había contado lo que paso la tarde del viernes anterior y decir que se sorprendió era poco.

\- "¿En serio? ¡Genial!" -interrumpió el italiano menor, moviendo sus manos abiertas de arriba abajo con emoción, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

\- "Tenía padres al principio… claro, mi madre murió cuando tenía 6 años"- soltó un suspiro el británico, empezando a comer la colación del día con desgano, después de esa noticia días atrás, su apetito se había ido completamente a la basura, hasta ahora.

-Pero ellos son tus padres biológicos*, tu familia- hablo Lovino con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al mismo tiempo que movía sus manos para que sus dos amigos y su hermano lo entendieran.

\- "Todos estos años de mi vida ellos estuvieron ausentes, si eran mis padres debieron haber venido antes, ¿tal vez hace unos 10 años más o menos?" –el sarcasmo era evidente, aunque no estuviese pintado en su voz, sino en sus expresiones faciales y el movimiento de sus manos indicaban todo.

\- "Tal vez ellos no lo supieron hasta ahora"-los defendió Feliciano, razonando toda la situación que su fratello le había contado después de que Arthur se lo hubiese contado a él.

\- "Eso es ridículo"-rodo los ojos, golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano, claro, nadie ahí pudo escucharlo a excepción de Lovino y algunos profesores e intérpretes que no le dieron importancia.

-Solo inténtalo, tal sea la oportunidad perfecta para tener una familia y dejar de quemar mi cocina- dijo medio en burla y medio serio el italiano. La primera vez que le había dado trabajo en el restaurante de su madre al inglés casi quema la cocina, incluida toda la comida allí. Por eso había decidido para la seguridad de todos asignarlo a la organización de la bodega y la atención de clientes.

\- "No quiero una familia, sabes que soy independiente… además dijeron que querían "adoptarme" o tomar mi tutela. No soy ningún tipo de mascota como para que vengan de un día para el otro y me digan eso"-negó al final con claro enojo en sus facciones, dando un chasquido con su lengua.

\- "Arthur…"- lo miro en una queja el de ojos amatista, sabiendo que lo que Lovino decía era verdad, su amigo podría tener muchas más oportunidades en su vida. El italiano por su parte lo miro con reproche ante lo de mascota, Feliciano también le dio una mirada herida por sus palabras.

\- "Lo siento, pero…"- intento reprochar, pero fue detenido por la mirada seria del italiano mayor.

\- "Solo hazlo"- cerro la discusión, sin darle más lugar a reproche, sacando un sobre con una carta de su abrigo, poniéndolo frente a Arthur, quien lo miro sin entender. –"Ayer vino esa mujer del otro día, te estaba buscando, al final me dijo que te entregara esto"- señalo la carta. Arthur la abrió y leyó el contenido con algo de sorpresa para después dejarlo en la mesa nuevamente en la mesa frente a sus amigos para que la leyeran también.

 _Dear Arthur._

 _Queremos pedirte disculpas por lo que paso hace unos días, no sabíamos cómo darte la noticia apropiadamente y seguramente te asustamos, lo lamentamos._

 _De parte de toda la familia Kirkland queremos invitarte a nuestra cena de navidad el 24 de diciembre a las 5h00 pm. Estaremos muy felices de recibirte y pasar estas navidades contigo como un miembro más de la familia. No queremos adelantar mucho las cosas, sabemos que esta noticia es muy difícil de asimilar, por eso esperamos que puedas venir para conversar un poco y conocernos mejor._

 _Att. Familia Kirkland._

 _Dirección de la casa: Mill Basin (_ _2458 National Drive Brooklyn, NY)_

\- "Parece que ya tienes planes para navidad" -sonrió ligeramente Lukas. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue rodar los ojos y suspirar. Tal vez tenía razón… debía intentar conocerlos por lo menos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tras una larga conversación, o más bien, sermón de Lovino y Lukas, al final acepto ir a la cena de navidad con los Kirkland. Y ahí estaba ahora frente a una reja que rodeaba la propiedad elegantemente. Con algo de curiosidad toco el timbre y al momento vio que la puerta se abría, dejándolo pasar dentro de lo que ahora notaba, era una mansión. Camino algo cohibido por el camino de concreto blanco rodeado de césped y algunas plantas hasta que estuvo frente a la entrada de la casa, ahí, esperándolo, estaban los dos adultos que vio la última vez. La mujer al verlo se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro a abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo en un leve shock por esa acción. Cuando se alejó con suavidad, tenía una mirada que antiguamente solo había visto en su madre… eso era… ¿amor?

-Me alegra que haya aceptado nuestra invitación- hablo agarrando sus manos con felicidad, haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojezcan un poco por el contacto, no estaba acostumbrado a eso… para nada.

-Bienvenido- sonrió el hombre tras ella, acercándose a darle una pequeña palmadita en el hombro. -Pasa, los chicos están adentro- lo invito, abriendo la puerta de cristal de la casa.

\- ¿Chicos? – pregunto sin comprender, con curiosidad. No sabía que había más miembros de la familia que los que conoció días atrás.

-Sí, te presentaremos a la familia- respondió la mujer con su sonrisa habitual en el rostro, volteándose para seguir a la casa, Arthur al no poder verla no entendió lo que dijo, pero no pregunto nuevamente. Los siguió a ambos dentro de la mansión, mirando curioso los pisos de mármol y las paredes apenas decoradas con algunos cuadros. Solo cuando sintió que los otros dos adultos se detenían fijo su mirada nuevamente al frente, notando a un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes y gruesas cejas, parecido al hombre que suponía era el padre de la familia.

-Así que él es Arthur… se parece mucho a ti mama- hablo con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco ante ese comentario, tal vez era verdad, se parecía un poco a esa mujer, o eso era lo que Lovino le había dicho. Alzo a ver al pelirrojo cuando se paró frente a él, extendiendo su mano -Scott- lo vio sonreír luego de decir su nombre.

-Un placer- dijo algo inseguro, aclarando un poco su garganta antes de agarrar la mano que le ofrecía el otro en un saludo.

-Él es nuestro hijo mayor, tiene 21 años y ya va a la universidad- explico Sara señalando al que recién lo acababa de saludar. Asintió comprendiendo lo que había dicho, de seguro él era su hermano mayor… Rayos, la sola idea de llamarlo alguna vez hermano se le hacía extraña. Siguieron caminando hacia la sala, por lo que avanzaba a ver ambos pelirrojos, su "padre" y su "hermano mayor" estaban conversando, pero no podía verlos bien, por lo tanto, no podía entenderlos, era frustrante. Cuando llegaron a la sala vio dos caras desconocidas y a otro chico que ya había conocido antes en la cafetería,

-Ellos dos son Liam y Dylan, tus hermanos- presento su "madre" señalando a los dos chicos que no conocía. El que había señalado como Liam tenía el cabello rubio obscuro ligeramente rizado, sus ojos eran de un color verde claro único y también tenía cejas gruesas como las suyas, mientras que el otro tenía un tono más claro de rubio casi cenizo y cabello liso, sus ojos eran verdes como los suyos y sus cejas iguales a las de sus hermanos, tal parecía que sus cejas eran de genética y no era el único con ellas, eso lo hacía sentir un poco menos raro de lo que ya se sentía.

-Un placer, soy Arthur…- se presentó con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, aun parado en la entrada de la sala sin dar un paso más al frente.

-Sí que se parece a nosotros, tiene nuestras cejas- vio que decía el chico identificado como Liam antes de soltar una risa, Dylan solo sonrió un poco ante la broma de su hermano por el contrario de Alfred que lo único que hizo fue rodar los ojos y hundirse más en el sillón, mirando de reojo al chico parado allí, sin saber que sentir por él. ¿Pena? ¿Compasión? ¿Odio? ¿Rivalidad? ¿Amistad? No lo sabía… pero algo era seguro, no le agradaba.

-Prepare roast beef, espero que te guste- hablo rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado hace un poco en la habitación, volteando a verlo.

-Es uno de mis platos favoritos- admitió con una leve sonrisa dedicada a la mujer, quien casi salta de alegría al haber atinado. Aunque no lo admitiría, paso toda la semana buscando una receta que le pudiera gustar a su recientemente descubierto hijo, con temor a preparar algo que no sea de su gusto.

-Prefiero las hamburguesas…- murmuro Alfred con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Arthur lo noto, ese chico de seguro iba a ser todo un dolor de cabeza, ya podía sentirlo.

-Pasemos al comedor, serviré la cena- rio algo nerviosa, para luego guiarlo al comedor principal junto a los demás. Arthur vio como todos tomaban asiento en una gran mesa donde tranquilamente entraban 12 personas. -Siéntate aquí querido- señalo un asiento a lado de Liam y frente a Alfred. Con algo de incomodidad ante tantas miradas que estaba recibiendo se sentó y al instante la mujer fue a la cocina por los platos de comida, regresando rápidamente con ellos y sirviéndolos frente a cada persona, empezando por su esposo para al último servirse el suyo, sentándose en la cabecera contraria de la mesa a la que estaba su marido. A parte de los platos de roast beef en la mesa había platos con ensaladas y complementos extra como papas y fideos, parecía todo un bufet. Cuando ya todos estuvieron en la mesa, listos para comer Sara encendió la radio del lugar con el pequeño control remoto, dejando sonar una suave melodía clásica en bajo volumen como era costumbre en todas las comidas.

-Cuéntanos un poco más de ti Arthur…. ¿conociste a tus padres? – pregunto con claro interés la mujer, fijando su mirada en el invitado de la casa, al igual que todos los demás, incluso Alfred. Tenía curiosidad de saber eso… ¿Cómo habían sido sus padres? Sus verdaderos padres…

-Si… Mi papa se fue cuando tenía 5 años, luego de descubrir que no era su hijo- empezó con voz calmada, sin mostrar expresión alguna acerca de su pasado, no le gustaba hablar mucho de eso, pero podía sentir las miradas sobre el -mi madre murió un año después, en un accidente…. fue ahí cuando perdí parte de mi audición… - admitió señalando inocentemente una de sus orejas, todos se quedaron en shock al escucharlo.

\- ¿W-what? –pregunto en un tartamudeo la mujer, sin comprender lo que acababa de decir, más bien, no quería creer lo que eso significaba.

-Soy… sordo- se encogió de hombros al notar miradas sorprendidas y atónitas de todos los presentes.

-God, no lo sabía- susurro Sara con una opresión en su corazón, al igual que su esposo, ninguno se había esperado eso. Los hermanos intercambiaron igual miradas de sorpresa y desconcierto. Arthur dio un pequeño suspiro al verlo, sabía que iban a reaccionar así, bueno… se lo esperaba, la gente siempre hacia eso cuando se enteraba de su problema.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué haces ahora? ¿Estudias? – Pregunto el mayor de todos. Hubiese respondido algo como "Mis oídos son los que están dañados, no mi cerebro" en ese momento con algo de enojo, pero no podía tratar a su familia apenas conocida así, además sabía que esa no era la intención de su padre, así que simplemente suspiro profundamente antes de continuar.

-Estudio en la mañana, por la tarde trabajo en el restaurante de la familia de un amigo y el gobierno envía suplementos básicos cada mes, aunque no alcanzan ni para una semana…- respondió con sencillez, notando que la atención de todos estaba sobre él, en especial la de esos ojos azules que lo miraban todo este tiempo con ¿enojo? ¿celos? Si… era más probable que sea la última.

-Así que esa debió haber sido mi vida, ser huérfano y mantenido del gobierno… y encima sordo- se escuchó la voz enojada del estadounidense murmurar, con el ceño fruncido. Arthur lo vio, entendiendo claramente lo que había dicho pese a fingir que no lo había visto.

-Alfred- regaño su padre, molesto por sus palabras, al igual que su madre y sus hermanos, todos lo miraban con un silencioso regaño en sus ojos. Arthur lo noto, no era idiota. Aclaro su garganta un poco para llamar la atención de los dos adultos.

\- ¿Puedo usar el baño? -pidió formalmente, sintiendo que la tensión lo estaba matando, cada vez se arrepentía mas de haber aceptado asistir a la cena. Definitivamente culpaba a Lovino y a Lukas por todo eso.

-Por supuesto, esta del pasillo a la derecha… Si necesitas algo no te preocupes, siéntete como en casa- sonrió suavemente la mujer, dándole permiso para levantarse de la mesa e irse de una sola vez antes de que la tensión se hiciera peor, y eso lo supo cuando vio las palabras del mayor de los hermanos, según lo recordaba, Scott.

-Porque técnicamente es tu casa…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Luego de salpicar un poco de agua en su rostro abrió sus ojos para verse al espejo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? Su vida había sido prácticamente "normal" hasta ese día en el que esas personas lo invitaron a una cafetería a la que juraba nunca volver, pero… ¿Qué debía hacer?

Dio un pequeño suspiro al ver sus ojos en el reflejo, sus cejas, todas sus facciones. Nunca se había fijado muy bien en su propia apariencia, pero ahora no podía negar que… se parecían. Tenía los mismos ojos que todos ellos, el cabello también, y un gran parecido con la que decía ser su madre biológica. Con otro pequeño suspiro tomo la toalla para secar sus manos y su rostro antes de salir del baño hacia los pasillos de la mansión. Nunca en su vida había estado en una casa tan grande y lujosa. Su mirada se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la casa que daba una gran vista a la gigantesca piscina del lugar… así que, todo ese tiempo, esa debía haber sido su vida. En una familia perfecta con 3 hermanos mayores siendo parte de la alta sociedad de Brooklyn y no huérfano, viviendo en uno de los peores barrios de New York y con independencia condicional del cuidado del estado y del orfanato. Tal vez nunca se hubiese quedado sordo, y por lo tanto nunca hubiese conocido a sus amigos, pero… nunca hubiese pasado el infierno que paso en el orfanato años atrás… nada de eso hubiese sucedido. Dio un pequeño bufido antes de notar el reflejo de alguien mas en la ventana, alguien lo estaba observando por detrás. Algo alarmado se volteo a ver quién era, relajándose enseguida al ver que era Sara.

-Hi- dijo tímidamente la mujer, en una disculpa silenciosa por haberlo asustado -me preguntabas si necesitabas algo- ofreció con amabilidad, mirándolo con una sonrisa dulce.

-No, todo está bien- negó con la cabeza, regresando la sonrisa de manera amable y algo cohibido, no sabía aún muy bien cómo comportarse delante de ella. Se suponía que era su madre, pero aun no podía aceptarlo, y ella había sido muy amable con él, además de que era un caballero, pero se sentía extraño cerca de ella. Miro en silencio como uno de los hermanos se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa, diciéndole algo que no avanzo a distinguir, para después ver como la mujer volteaba a verlo nuevamente con una sonrisa, aun hablando con su hijo.

-Dylan, dale a Arthur un recorrido por la casa- pudo distinguir que le decía, alarmándolo al instante.

-No es necesario- negó con las manos, pero Sara había notado su curiosidad al estar en un lugar completamente nuevo para el.

-Vamos, para que conozcas el lugar- lo animo Dylan, sonriendo ligeramente. Parecía ser una buena persona, por lo menos el más calmado de todos los hombres de la casa.

-Está bien- murmuro dándose por vencido, empezando a caminar a lado de su "hermano" poniendo atención de vez en cuando a lo que decía, señalándole cada lugar de la casa con emoción, como si fuera su guía turístico o algo por el estilo. Arthur a veces solo podía suspirar, aun no se sentía muy cómodo cerca de el ni de ninguno de sus hermanos, ni decirse Alfred, ese hombre parecía odiarlo por el solo hecho de existir. Pero toda esa gente pese a ser su familia, aun eran desconocidos para él.

Cuando salieron al patio de la mansión vio con algo de asombro la cancha de básquet y otra mini casa de tan solo un piso allí, a lado de un lugar espacioso donde cuatro autos estaban parqueados, aunque el lugar daba espacio para otros 3 mas.

-Este es el garaje, aquí por lo general practico con la guitarra- explico Dylan señalando el lugar, Arthur lo miro algo sorprendido por eso, notando que efectivamente en una parte del garaje había una guitarra eléctrica y otros instrumentos junto con parlantes y demás cosas.

\- ¿Eres guitarrista? – pregunto con curiosidad, entrando seguido del mayor al lugar, mirando fascinado todas las cosas que estaban allí. En la pared varias repisas sostenían 6 guitarras eléctricas con diferentes formas extravagantes, parecían de colección y sus ojos brillaron al reconocer algunas de ellas.

-Es un hobby, ¿te gusta la música? –miro al más joven algo curioso después de notar su emoción al ver la colección que tenía.

-Soy guitarrista y cantante-contesto encogiéndose de hombros, pasando sus dedos ligeramente por las cuerdas de una de las guitarras para después mirar de reojo a su hermano. Se veía sorprendido

-Wow, ¿en serio? –lo vio decir, parecía más asombrado que el cuándo vio la colección de guitarras que tenía Dylan.

-Sí, somos parte del club de música de la escuela y también hace unos años formamos una banda, North Age- explico con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al recordar ese día en el que los tres se habían reunido para buscar un nombre para la banda que querían formar en el futuro, era su sueño desde niños, bueno, el suyo y el de Lukas, pero Lovino se les unió mas después convencido por Arthur y como el juez de sonido.

-Suena es genial ¿Pero ¿cómo…? – su pregunta quedo incompleta, pero Arthur entendió a que se refería. No era el primero en hacer esa pregunta y sabía que tampoco sería el último.

-El que sea sordo no quiere decir que no pueda escuchar música, podemos sentir las vibraciones- explico lo más simple que podía, con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro. No toda su vida había sido sordo y extrañaba el poder escuchar sonidos, escuchar música a bajo volumen, escuchar a su mama cantar o a su papa tocar la guitarra. Pero todo eso ya no estaba, todo había cambiado.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ma lejos desde una de las ventanas de la casa dos adultos sonrieron, la mujer apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido al ver a lo lejos a sus dos hijos en el garaje, conversando entre ellos, viendo de vez en cuando la sonrisa y la risa de ese pequeño chico que apenas habían conocido como un hijo que el destino les quito, pero ahora estaba con ellos. Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa contagiados cuando vieron a Dylan reír junto a Arthur, parecía que se llevaban bien.

-Oh, Al…- se volteo la mujer al ver el reflejo de su otro hijo en la ventana, tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión disturbada en su rostro -tranquilo, solo se están divirtiendo un poco- intento calmarlo, poniendo una de sus manos sobre las del ojiazul que mantenía su mirada fija en la escena frente a sus ojos a unos cuantos metros más allá.

-Hijo… quiero que sepas que con todo esto no tratamos de desplazarte ni nada de eso- hablo su padre con suavidad, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Alfred simplemente desvió la mirada y se alejó un poco zafándose del agarre del pelirrojo.

-Si, por supuesto- murmuro en voy baja, rodando los ojos y regresando su vista a la ventana donde se podía ver a Dylan y a ese chico parecido a su madre hablar entre risas y compartir un buen tiempo juntos. el, por el contrario, nunca había convivido mucho con sus hermanos, a menos que sea por aluna broma que ellos le jugaban, o en ocasiones especiales y días en los que ninguno de ellos parecía estar con las hormonas alteradas, pero ahí estaba Arthur, haciendo lo que él nunca había podido hacer, llamar la atención de Dylan o de sus demás hermanos.

\- ¿Estás bien, amor? Sabes que nada ha cambiado ¿sí? -preguntó su madre al ver la expresión disturbada de su hijo con algo de preocupación. Alfred retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de la ventana y de su madre antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo confortantemente.

-Bueno, aparte de descubrir que todo este tiempo debí haber sido huérfano, mi madre está muerta y mi padre desaparecido, y que ahora mismo debería ser mantenido por el gobierno y sordo, no, nada ha cambiado- hablo con evidente sarcasmo y amargura en su voz, sintiendo un pequeño nudo formarse en su garganta. Sabía que estaba siendo inmaduro y que estaba montando un berrinche, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

-Alfred…-intento acercarse su mama con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos, pero el retrocedió otro paso más, no queriendo que la mujer se le acerque.

-Voy a salir con Sakura- dijo en casi un murmullo, volteándose para irse de allí lo más rápido posible. Se sentía desplazado, y eso era lo que más odiaba.

-Ve con cuidado- escucho que le decía su padre antes de salir de la casa. Camino con paso decidido al patio intentando evitar en todo momento a su hermano y a ese chico que lo estaba remplazando en la familia, pero parecía fue imposible cuando al estar caminando con su mirada fija en el piso, coco con justo esa persona que no quería ver.

-Hey- reclamo el de ojos verdes casi cayendo al piso por el impacto, pero loro mantenerse de pie, solo trastabillando unos pasos atrás. Alfred alzo a verlo con el impulso de disculparse, pero al notar exactamente quién era no pudo hacer nada más que rodar los ojos e ignorar sus reclamos.

-Me voy- mascullo pasándolo por alto, casi empujándolo nuevamente al dirigirse a la entrada de la mansión a paso rápido para salir de allí de una vez por todas. Arthur lo miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ¿Quién se creía que era? Estúpido estadounidense…

Solo salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un toque en su hombro y ver a Dylan decirle un pequeño "vamos" en dirección al interior de la casa. En silencio lo siguió hasta estar frente a sus padres biológicos que lo bombardearon con preguntas como "¿Qué te pareció la casa? ¿te gusto la cena? ¿te la pasaste bien este día?" y otras más a las que respondió con pequeños asentimientos de la cabeza y una sonrisa algo forzada. De reojo miro al reloj de la sala, ya eran las 8h00pm. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado rápido.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde, creo que debería regresar- hablo con algo de nerviosismo, la familia le había caído bien, pero se sentía incomodo aun con ellos y más con todas las preguntas que le estaban haciendo y sabía que hubiesen continuado con más de no ser por su interrupción.

-Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte- ofreció su padre con una sonrisa, ganándose un asentimiento de su esposa ante la idea.

-No es necesario- negó nervioso con sus manos, no quería causar más molestias de las que ya había causado. Sabía que Alfred se había ido por su culpa, bueno, no era que el hubiese querido que se vaya, pero, aun así, era su culpa y sabía perfectamente que ese chico parecía odiarlo.

-Vamos, no tengo problema- insistió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Arthur miro por la ventana, estaba nevando más que en la tarde y sabía que en el camino el frio empeoraría, así que no perdía nada accediendo ¿verdad?

-Está bien- se rindió, soltando un pequeño suspiro por lo bajo. En silencio siguió al hombre a uno de los autos del garaje y se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Todo el camino ambos permanecieron en un silencio algo tenso, ninguno de los dos era bueno ablando y tampoco sabían de qué hablar así que la radio era lo único que cortaba la tensión en el ambiente. Por su parte Arthur mantenía su mirada fija en la ventana, apreciando todo el camino. Nueva York en la noche era una ciudad preciosa, aun mas con la nieve cubriendo sus calles.

\- ¿Vives solo por aquí? – salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta del que era su padre, ya estaban cerca de Bushwick y ya se podían ver alunas edificaciones con grafitis en ellas o dañadas, casas que apenas se mantenían en pie y edificios de ladrillo que no mostraban gracia aluna. Ya estaban en la parte pobre de nueva york.

-Sí, no es tan malo como parece- se encogió de hombros algo tímido. Pese a ser el barrio más pobre de todo New York y uno de los más peligrosos también, ya se había acostumbrado a la vida allí y no le preocupaba en absoluto. Los vecinos eran personas amables y le ente del barrio era unida. Continuaron unas cuadras más hasta que el auto se parqueo enfrente de un edificio de 6 pisos, de ladrillos desgastados por el tiempo y grafitis en sus paredes, como los demás. Ese era su hogar.

-Este día fue maravilloso, puedes visitarnos cuando quieras- ofreció con una sonrisa su padre, mirándolo con una sonrisa paternal en su rostro, una sonrisa que Arthur no había visto en años.

-Gracias, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo, tengo que trabajar- tuvo que negar con algo de tristeza, si bien toda la situación seguía siendo incomoda, esa gente le había agradado mucho.

-Cuando tengas tiempo libre- insistió mirándolo a los ojos con una evidente suplica en ellos. Arthur sintió algo de culpa en su interior, lo sabía, no se podía negar.

-Está bien, gracias por todo- sonrió ligeramente antes de salir del auto y entrar al edificio donde estaba su pequeño departamento donde vivía completamente solo. Al fin, regresaría a su vida normal de antes, por lo menos por una noche olvidaría todo lo que había pasado durante esos días.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo al llegar a casa tiro las llaves del auto sobre el sillón de su habitación y camino a su escritorio para sentarse allí y hundir su rostro en sus brazos. Se sentía frustrado, los recuerdos de minutos atrás pasaban por su cabeza atormentándolo, porque se sentía inútil, como si no pudiese hacer nada, y eso era verdad. No podía.

Escucho un ligero golpe en su puerta y sin darle el tiempo para responder su mujer entro al cuarto con una sonrisa que cambio a una expresión de preocupación al verlo así. Sara se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre uno de sus hombros en señal de apoyo, en parte, ambos estaban pasando por lo mismo. Alzo a ver los ojos de su esposa, entendiendo la clara pregunta en ellos.

-Debemos sacarlo de ahí- murmuro con un nudo en su garanta, preocupación por su recién descubierto hijo invadiéndolo -Bushwick… ahí vive, grupos de personas tomando en las calles, las sirenas de los policías se escuchan a cada rato… es horrible- recordó todo lo que había visto en ese barrio luego de asegurarse de que Arthur entrara sano y salvo al apartamento donde vivía. Todo a su alrededor lo había horrorizado, especialmente cuando escucho los ritos de alunas personas y enseguida la sirena de una patrulla cerca.

-No puedo creer que un chico de su edad viva solo en ese tipo de barrio, es muy peligroso, y además trabaja, a su edad- hablo con preocupación y angustia en su voz, sintiendo su corazón dar un vuelco al tan solo imaginarse como había sido la vida de ese chico que parecía tan maduro y serio para su edad.

-Lo sé, debemos hacer algo por el… Es nuestro hijo- la realidad los golpeó. Y era verdad, él no era cualquier chico en una situación de pobreza o algo parecido, él era su hijo, un hijo del que se habían perdido toda su vida. Debían hacer algo por él.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Gracias por venirme a ver…- suspiro Alfred subiendo al carro de su hermano, Scott. había sido su única opción en el momento para poder regresar a casa. había olvidado irse en su moto por salir lo más rápido posible de la casa, también olvido llevar un abrió. Solo se dio cuenta de ella a mitad del camino cuando sintió los copos de nieve traspasar su camisa y sus piernas doliéndole por la Lara caminata. La casa de Sakura no quedaba exactamente cerca, pero con suerte avía llegado donde su novia y se avía desahogado con ella, jugando videojuegos juntos e intentando distraer su mente de los eventos momentos atrás y de todo lo que había pasado en esa semana desde que descubrió que no era hijo de los Kirkland. Con un suspiro se cruzó de brazos en el asiento y miro al camino nevado intentando distraerse.

-Pudiste haberle llamado a papa o a mama- hablo el escoces cuando llegaron a un semáforo, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y encendiéndolo para luego llevárselo a la boca y darle una larga calada, votando el humo en dirección a la ventana, sabía que su hermanito odiaba que fumara y el olor al cigarrillo, por eso le gustaba molestarlo.

-No… de seguro están ocupados con ese…- ruño intentando encontrar en su mente una forma de llamar a la persona que estaba robando la atención de sus padres, pero en esos momentos no se le ocurría nada -Arthur- soltó al final con claro desprecio en su voz y el ceño ligeramente fruncido al igual que su nariz al sentir el olor del cigarrillo de su hermano. Scott apago el cigarro y lo dejo a un lado para voltear a ver a Alfred de reojo, con una pregunta evidente en sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? Ni siquiera has convivido mucho con el como para odiarlo- suspiro pasando una mano por sus cabellos rojizos antes de continuar con su mirada fija en la calle y de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a su hermanito que ahora si podía llamar adoptivo.

\- ¿Tú también vas a defenderlo? – se quejó alzando la voz, pero bajándola al instante, sabía que Scott era capaz de castrarlo si le retaba -No es fácil ¿ok? Enterarte de un día para el otro que las personas que toda tu vida viste como tus padres y tu familia en realidad no lo son y son de otra persona que si quisiera podría sacarme para siempre de MI familia- explico todo lo que le estaba atormentando de manera rápida, sin respirar entre las palabras, terminando un poco agitado y respirando irregularmente. Scott solo pudo suspirar al escucharlo.

-Tú fuiste el que empezó con esto Alfred- le recordó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- ¡Quería saber la verdad! Porque no soy como ustedes, porque soy tan diferente… pero nunca me espere nada como esto- se quejó jalando sus cabellos con desesperación, volteando a ver a su hermano en busca de una reacción, pero lo único que noto fue su rostro pensativo mientras sus ojos se mantenían en el camino -Agh, olvídalo, nadie me comprende- rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose más en el asiento del copiloto de ser posible.

-Yo creo que si hay alguien que te comprende… -escucho con curiosidad lo que su hermano acababa de decir, volteando a verlo ansioso porque continuara, Scott lo noto soltando una pequeña risa- sabes… solo ay una persona en el mundo que está pasando exactamente por lo mismo que tú en estos momentos- concluyo con una sonrisa socarrona, sabía que Alfred caería en la trampa.

\- ¿Quién? - presunto con algo de emoción hasta que cayó en cuenta de a quien se refería su hermano -Ah…- murmuro en realización para después palidecer ligeramente -No way- no, definitivamente no recurriría a hablar con él, todos menos el. pero sabía que lo que Scott dijo era verdad, la única persona que en esos momentos podía comprenderlo era, sin duda aluna, Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! Creo que es la primera vez que comento en esta historia al principio del cap (y al final también, ojo) XD y pues…quería disculparme por la tardanza y agradecer a todos sus reviews, a todas las personas que agregaron a este fic como favorito y que lo siguen, muchas gracias a todos. Y pues, quiero decirles que por mucho que me demore en subir los caps, no voy a descontinuarlo, nunca hago eso con mis fics, tienen mi palabra jaja.**

 **La canción de este capítulo se llama Till it happens to you de Lady Gaga, aquí les dejo los links del video subtitulado y la canción interpretada en lenguaje de señas, ya que, pues Arthur la canta con señas también y adoro esa canción OwO**

 **Video subtitulado: (h-t- t p s-:-/-/-w, w,w. youtube. com-/- watch, ?, v, =, i- M- y- 9- s- q- B- 8- v- y- o) *Quiten las barras, los espacios y las comas XD**

 **Video en lengua de señas: ( h-t-t p s-:-/-/-w, w , w. youtube. com-/ -watch, ?, v, =, -V- 7- q- j- 0- Q- N- E- j- I- 0)**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un suspiro salió se lo más profundo de su ser mientras estacionaba el auto. Después de varios días debatiéndose consigo mismo de si hacerlo o no, allí estaba, en ese barrio de mala muerte en el carro de su madre, con una chompa negra, una gorra y unos lentes de sol cubriendo sus ojos a metros del edificio donde, gracias a la información de Scott, sabía que vivía la persona que buscaba, el único que podía "entender" por lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Hey tú! -escucho una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos seguida de un golpe en la puerta del auto. Volteo a ver a la ventana del copiloto totalmente bajada, notando a una mujer de cabellos castaños ondulados hasta la cintura, ojos cafés y piel ligeramente tostada y, debía admitirlo, buen cuerpo. -Si tú, el de cara de niño rico- rodo los ojos al notar la mirada del estadounidense sobre ella, en especial en su busto, haciendo que casqueara la lengua molesta. -Mis ojos están acá, pervertido- hablo sacándolo de sus pensamientos por segunda vez en el día. Alfred al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sacudió la cabeza sonrojándose ligeramente.

\- ¿Q-que? - contrasto avergonzado, voleando su rostro para no mirarla directamente, parecía ser una mujer de carácter fuerte.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo en este barrio? -interrogó de manera nada amigable, mirándolo con ojos calculadores antes de lanzar un suspiro profundo y fruncir el ceño -Ya estoy cansada de ustedes ¿sabes? Gente rica que viene acá solo a comprar droga o meterse en problemas. No todas las personas aquí somos así ¿ok? - espeto enojada, cruzándose de brazos visiblemente molesta. Alfred al escucharla abrió los ojos con sorpresa, definitivamente ese no era su propósito.

\- ¡No vine a comprar nada de eso ni a meterme en problemas! -dijo alzando sus manos en señal de que no tenía nada de eso planeado para calmar a la chica. Sus ojos se desviaron de ella cuando a unos metros más allá vio a la persona que buscaba salir de uno de los edificios con una pequeña mochila en sus hombros y una funda en sus manos. Enseguida busco entre su mochila los binoculares que había traído para poder verlo mejor, ignorando la presencia de la castaña. La mujer lo miro extrañada unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta a quien estaba observando.

-Así que estas espiando a Arthur… pfff que pena con usted- rio ante lo evidente, en especial cuando vio al rubio sobresaltarse y sonrojarse ligeramente al ser descubierto. Era tan obvio.

\- ¡Shh! No se lo digas, tu no me conoces- hablo de manera rápida, tapando su rostro con la capucha del suéter que llevaba puesto y volteando a ver a otra dirección para que la mujer no observara su rostro. La castaña solo soltó una risa amara antes de rodar los ojos y suspirar.

-Si quieres tirártelo, sabes, no eres el primero y hasta ahora nadie lo ha logrado, él tiene sus estándares- hablo con absoluta seriedad, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente y clavando su mirada afilada en el oji-azul. Alfred se sonrojo notablemente al entender el significado de sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No soy homosexual! -se defendió dejando los binoculares a un lado para dejar de vigilar al oji-esmeralda y que la mujer no pensara mal de él.

-Si, como no moñito- se burló la mujer. Definitivamente se volvería loco a lado se esas personas, primero acusándolo con las drogas y luego de que quiere acostarse con Arthur…por supuesto que no

-Agh, ¿sabes qué? Me voy, olvida que me viste aquí, no digas ni una sola palabra de esto ¿ok? – mascullo antes de poner en marcha al carro e irse de allí dejando a la mujer con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, definitivamente era divertido molestar a los niños ricos como él.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Lo siento- murmuro al chocar por accidente contra alguien que evidentemente era más alto que el, ya que había chocado contra su pecho y el otro ni siquiera se había tambaleado. Subió a ver a la persona encontrándose con esos ojos azules que esperaba no volver a ver nunca, pero ahí estaba el, mirándolo con enojo evidente.

-Tu…- murmuro molesto, no por el hecho de que lo había chocado sino solo sintió una ira irreparable al verlo, al ver sus ojos verdes como los de toda su familia, sus cejas, al caer en cuenta de que ten parecido era a ellos y él no lo era, para nada-Ven acá- lo agarró del brazo y sin esperar respuesta aluna lo jalo asta llegar a un callejón por el que casi nadie pasaba pese a sus quejas, casi estampándolo contra la pared sin medir su fuerza.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – se quejó adolorido por el impacto, cerrando sus ojos ligeramente y respirando agitado por lo que estaba pasando. Sintiendo como esa mano en su muñeca lo estaba quemando y los recuerdos que tanto había querido olvidar de años atrás regresaban a su memoria al sentir esos toques, esa brusquedad -Suéltame, idiota- exigió intentando mantenerse calmado, forcejando contra Alfred, pero se sentía mareado, su cabeza dolía y no por el golpe contra el muro del callejón.

-Aléjate de MI familia- le rito ignorando por completo el estado en el que estaba el oji-esmeralda, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, del ligero temblor en el cuerpo del otro. Arthur abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al escucharlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees para venir a gritarme que me aleje de ellos? No estoy haciendo nada malo- rito igualmente enojado, ¿Quién se creía ese maldito? Con un movimiento brusco zafo el agarre en su muñeca sintiendo que podía respirar nuevamente.

-Si estás haciendo algo malo, los estas alejando de mí, no quiero volverte a ver, no sé en que estuve pensando cuando hice que la verdad saliera a flote- mascullo dándose vuelta para irse de allí, pero unas palabras crueles saliendo de la boca del mas bajito lo hicieron detenerse.

-El único que estorba aquí eres tú, nunca perteneciste a esa familia en primer lugar- ruño apretando los puños con el ceño fruncido. Esas palabras le afectaron más de lo que alguna vez se imaginó que pudieran hacerlo. Volteo encarando a Arthur con furia en sus ojos.

-Tu eres el que no pertenece, maldito marica- escupió con crueldad en sus palabras y con un tono que ni el mismo sabía que era capaz de tener. Esta vez el sorprendido fue Arthur

\- ¿Cómo me acabas de llamar? -pregunto amenazante, con los ojos afilados, esperando haber leído mal los labios de ese hombre que cada vez odiaba más.

-Parece que todos alrededor tuyo saben que lo eres… que asco, no quiero a alguien como tu cerca de mi familia ¿crees que todo el mundo te va a tener compasión por ser sordo? Pues no es así- hablo con un tono frio en cada una de sus palabras y pronunciándolas bien para que el otro lo entendiera perfectamente, mirándolo de una manera despectiva.

\- ¿Qué derecho crees que tienes de hablar así de mí? No sé quién te haya dicho eso, pero no es verdad- mascullo sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta -Además, ¿Cómo sabes tú que se siente ser sordo? ¿crees que es algo fácil? No lo es ¿¡cómo demonios puedes hablar de eso como si fuera un chiste!?- gritó verdaderamente enojado, sorprendiendo a Alfred por unos momentos. Dando un largo suspiro intento calmarse, sentía sus mejillas arder al igual que todo su cuerpo y estaba temblando ligeramente. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se habían humedecido también. Maldición…- ¿Sabes qué? Está bien… me alejare, no quiero volver a ver a alguien tan idiota como tú en toda mi maldita vida- siseó antes de irse de allí a paso rápido, sin voltear a verlo.

-Arthur espe…- lo llamo, pero el otro ya estaba metros más allá, y tampoco era como si lo pudiera escuchar ni así gritara así que solo se arrimó a la pared y suspiro frustrado, tal vez, esta vez sí se había pasado con sus palabras…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de invierno sentía que tenía un humor de mil demonios. Y no era de sorprenderse, después de todo, había sido así todos los días desde que tuvo esa discusión con Alfred, si se lo podía llamar así. La única persona que había sido capaz de olvidar su humor y desahogarse un poco esos días había sido su amia de la infancia y compañera de apartamento que de vez en cuando le preparaba una taza de café como solo ella podía preparar y lo hacía relajarse instantáneamente. Dejando eso de lado, entro a la escuela evitando a todos a su alrededor e ingresó al aula de matemáticas para comenzar una nueva jornada aburrida, como siempre. Podía ver de reojo a sus amigos, Lovino y Lukas mirándolo con curiosidad, sabia porque y no quería hablar de ello en esos momentos así que simplemente los evito hasta que salieron a recreo y entraron a la habitualmente desolada sala de música que era como un club solo para ellos.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue en vacaciones? -vio que Lovino empezaba después de haber permanecido callado todo el día, observando a su amigo expectante.

\- "¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó finiendo que no había comprendido lo que el otro dijo, pero Lovino lo conocía muy bien como para saber cuándo estaba escondiendo algo, y Lukas también ya que igual tenía sus ojos amatistas clavados sobre él.

-La cena navideña- rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos en busca de una respuesta.

-Ah… "estuvo… bien, son una buena familia… a excepción de ese chico, Alfred"- contesto soltando un pequeño ruñido al deletrear el nombre del estadounidense con sus dedos. Sus dos amigos tenían su atención sobre el – "es todo un bastardo que no sabe que está diciendo… hace unos días me encontré con él en la calle y me empezó a gritar cosas como que me alejé de su familia, que yo era un marica* y que no por ser sordo iba a tener compasión, a total jerk*"- termino con un gruñido de frustración al final.

\- "Ese chico es un idiota"- casqueo la lengua Lukas luego de ver como Arthur lo describía. Odiaba a la gente así.

\- "Bastardo" –murmuró al mismo tiempo que hacia la seña con su mano derecha. Arthur solo asintió aun mal humorado, necesitaba desahogarse con algo, y ese algo ahora era la música, sabia una canción que describía exactamente como se sentía en ese momento.

Till it happens to you- le indico a sus dos amigos para después sentarse en un taburete cerca del piano al mismo tiempo que Lukas empezaba a tocar el suave inicio de la canción y cuando Lovino le dio la señal desde su asiento frente a la batería, comenzó con esa canción que años atrás había escuchado con su madre.

 _ **You tell me it gets better, it gets better in time  
You say I'll pull myself together, pull it together, you'll be fine  
Tell me, what the hell do you know? What do you know?  
Tell me how the hell could you know? How could you know?  
**_

_**Till it happens to you, you don't know how it feels, how it feels  
Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real  
No, it won't be real, won't know how it feels**_

Cerro sus ojos cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su memoria. Esos días en el orfanato… el día del accidente, la muerte de su madre. Todo eso… nadie sabía por todo lo que había pasado en su vida, absolutamente nadie lo conocía completamente. El día de la pelea con Alfred vino nuevamente a su memoria y abrió los ojos, alzando la cabeza nuevamente. Él no sabía nada.

 _ **You tell me hold your head up, hold your head up and be strong  
'Cause when you fall you gotta get up, you gotta get up and move **__**on  
Tell me how the hell could you talk, how could you talk?  
'Cause until you walk where I walk, this is no joke  
**_

_**Till it happens to you, you don't know how it feels, how it feels  
Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real  
(how could you know?)  
No it won't be real  
(how could you know?)  
Won't know how I feel**_

Años atrás le daba tantas ganas de golpear y gritar que se callaran cuando le decía que era un exagerado, que lo que le pasaba era algo común que a muchos chicos a su edad les pasaba. Incluso… que él tenía la cumpla de todo, por no haber hecho nada al respecto, por no haberse defendido. ¿Cómo podían saber algo? ¿Cómo podían siquiera hablar de eso y decirle que era su culpa?

 _ **Till your world burns and crashes  
Till you're at the end, the end of your rope  
Till you're standing in my shoes  
I don't wanna hear a thing from you, from you, from you  
'Cause you don't know  
**_

Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras agachaba la cabeza e intentaba que sus ojos no se humedecieran. Los recuerdos de la discusión con Alfred volvieron a su cabeza, y una frase en especial se repetía una y otra vez

" _Parece que todos alrededor tuyo saben que lo eres… que asco, no quiero a alguien como tu cerca de mi familia ¿crees que todo el mundo te va a tener compasión por ser sordo? Pues no es así"_

 _ **Till it happens to you, you don't know how I feel, how I feel  
How I feel  
Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real  
(how could you know?)  
No, it won't be real  
(how could you know?)  
Won't know how it feels  
**_

¿Qué demonios sabia el de lo que estaba ablando? No sabía nada… el no entendía nada. Nadie entendía por lo que el había pasado.

 _ **Till it happens to you  
Happens to you  
Happens to you  
Happens to you  
Happens to you  
Happens to you  
(how could you know?)  
Till it happens to you  
You won't know how I feel**_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

\- "Tiempo"- hizo señas el árbitro para detener el juego que estaba tornándose cada vez más cansado, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de adrenalina en la cancha. –"Todos tienen 10 minutos de descanso para comenzar el cuarto tiempo y terminar el entrenamiento por hoy"- termino para alivio de los jugadores que ya sentían sus cuerpos ligeramente entumecidos. Arthur simplemente suspiro secando el sudor de su frente con su brazo, jadeando ligeramente por el cansancio mientras Lovino se echaba al césped a descansar dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Al verlo simplemente neo con la cabeza y busco con la mirada su mochila para poder tomar un poco de agua, notando a alguien muy familiar sentado allí, cerca de sus cosas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, nunca espero encontrárselo allí. Lanzándole un último vistazo a su amigo comenzó a caminar en dirección a esa persona hasta quedar solo a pocos metros de él y se decidió a hablar.

-Señor Kirkland… ¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó notablemente sorprendido al ver al pelirrojo en una de las bancas para el público en la cancha, donde antes había estado observando el partido con atención y ahora hacia anotaciones en su libreta, hasta que escucho su voz. El hombre alzo a verlo y sonrió en forma de saludo.

-Oh, nada. Solo pasaba a saludar y ver un poco el lugar… es una bonita escuela- empezó con una ligera risa, levantándose para saludar a su hijo biológico con un apretón de manos, dejando al cuadernillo de lado.

-Sí, lo es- murmuro agarrando la mano formalmente ofrecida por su padre… aún se le hacía muy raro llamarlo así, pero era la verdad

-Tienen un buen equipo de futbol- felicito con una sonrisa que Arthur devolvió de manera algo tímida para luego acercarse a su bolso para buscar la botella de agua y una toalla para secar su sudor -Aunque Alfred lo llamaría soccer…-murmuro el pelirrojo mientras veía a su hijo biológico, aunque sabía que este no lo había escuchado ni entendido porque en ese momento estaba ocupado tomándose casi media botella de agua de una sola, estaba sediento, lo noto. -Se nota que eres un buen atleta, además de tener muy buenas notas- empezó a hablar nuevamente cuando el rubio volvió nuevamente la vista hacia él, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

-Gracias- murmuro sintiéndose cohibido y un tanto avergonzado, nunca antes nadie, a parte de sus amigos y algunos profesores, le había dicho eso.

-Con todas tus aptitudes podrías sacar una beca para estudiar en el colegio de Alfred, Leon M. Goldstein High School for The Sciences, es un buen instituto, te da muchas oportunidades para el futuro- Arthur parpadeo seguidamente al escucharlo, nunca vio venir esas palabras. ¿estudiar en el colegio de Alfred? Y encima de eso… como lo esperaba, un colegio para niños ricos, donde de seguro, si bien era verdad que la educación era mejor, dudaba que las personas sean igual. Además, no quería sentirse el raro de la escuela por ser sordo, ya lo había sido años atrás y era todo un infierno, definitivamente no volvería a eso. Y por otro lado estaba Alfred y la pelea o discusión que habían tenido días atrás.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero no creo que Alfred vaya a estar muy feliz con la noticia- dijo de manera amara el nombre del oji-azul, casi rodando sus ojos y cambiando su expresión a una ligeramente molesta solo con el recordar su rostro. -Además, me gusta mi escuela y mis amigos, creo que estoy bien aquí- se encomio de hombros, verdaderamente, no quería abandonar a los únicos amigos que había tenido en toda su vida.

-Arthur, sé que este lugar se siente bien para ti, pero no está bien aislarse en una burbuja de gente sorda, debes salir de tu zona de confort y enfrentar al mundo real- insistió en convencerlo el mayor, Arthur lo miro con un pequeño nudo en su garganta, entendiendo perfectamente sus palabras, se habían sentido algo duras… -Considera esta opción, lo que más queremos para ti es un buen futuro y mejores oportunidades, hijo- sintió una fuerte mano sobre su hombro y luego subió a observar esos ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos, siendo incapaz de dar una respuesta hasta que miro por el rabillo de su ojo como Lovino le hacía señas de que regresara a la cancha, el descanso ya había finalizado.

-E-está bien… debo regresar…- se excusó algo nervioso, sintiendo un pequeño nudo en su garganta mientras se separaba del toque del hombre, pero pese a que ya esa mano no estaba allí, podía seguir sintiéndolo, ese lugar donde lo toco permanecía cálido.

-Oh, sí. No te preocupes- se despidió un tanto extrañado por la expresión en el rostro de su hijo, eso era… ¿confusión? ¿miedo? ¿nerviosismo? No importaba lo que sea, lo iba a averiguar e iba a convencerlo de cada vez, acercarse mas a su familia hasta que finalmente se sienta uno más, porque eso era, un miembro más de su grande familia, su hijo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Y ahí estaban dos días después la pareja lo habían convencido de dar un pequeño tour por la institución para conocer el lugar.

-Arthur, querido, mientras estés aquí tendrás un intérprete en todas tus clases y él te asistirá en todo lo que necesites- hablo su madre con una sonrisa, presentándole al hombre de alrededor unos 30 años que interpretaba todo lo que la mujer decía, no sabía a cuál de los dos mirar en ese momento y sus ojos fueron a la gente que pasaba por allí, mirándolo ya desde el primer día, como un fenómeno, como alguien que no encajaba ahí, aunque de verdad, tal vez no encajaba ahí.

-Gracias… pero no creo que sea necesario- negó con una sonrisa forzada, sintiéndose incomodo por la mirada de los demás alumnos sobre él. Nuevamente volvía a ser el chico raro del lugar, sin tomar en cuenta que un par de ojos azules lo observaban curiosos desde una de las ventanas de la sala biblioteca del colegio.

-Oye Alfred… ¿Quién es ese chico que esta junto a tus padres? –hablo finalmente el dueño de aquellos ojos, parpadeando seguidamente y volviendo su vista a sus amigos para después volver a ver a la persona que le había llamado la atención. El aludido subió la mirada de su cuaderno y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla por unos segundos ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

-Ah… ese…- murmuro algo nervioso, no sabía que decir ni cómo explicarlo… ¿debería decirle a Francis la verdad? No… nadie se podía enterar de eso… -de-debe ser un estudiante de intercambio o para el programa de becas, ya sabes, mis papas se encargan de ese trabajo…- se encomio de hombros casi diciendo entre dientes las últimas palabras. Francis lo miro durante unos segundos analizando sus palabras con la mirada un poco afilada hasta que por fin para alivio de Alfred volteo a ver a otro lado, pero lamentablemente, ese otro lado era Arthur nuevamente,

-Hmm…interesante…se parece a…-comenzó, pero antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpido por su amigo con una notablemente fingida tos.

\- ¿No estábamos haciendo el trabajo de química? -lo miro con molestia notable, señalando el cuaderno sobre la mesa.

-Eh, ouais- murmuro mirándolo con algo de sospecha para después encogerse de hombros y seguir con su tarea, ayudándole a su amigo en las partes que no entendía de vez en cuando, olvidando casi por completo porque se había distraído en un principio.

Por otra parte, Arthur soltó un suspiro ahogado, caminando tras sus padres y mirando de vez en cuando al interprete a su lado moviendo sus manos constantemente cada vez que alguien hablaba como si el no fuera capaz de entenderlos por el mismo, aunque si no los veía de frente evidentemente no los entendía… cuando la marcha de los adultos se detuvo y casi choco con su madre de no ser por unos cuantos centímetros retrocedió un poco para dar otro suspiro, esta vez un poco ansioso.

\- ¿Puedo ir a dar un recorrido por el colegio, SOLO? -pidió procurando no subir mucho la voz para no sonar de manera grosera, pero recalcando el "solo", no quería que los demás alumnos lo vean con un intérprete y enseguida lo tachen de raro y otras cosas.

-Si querido, como quieras, estaremos en la dirección o afuera, con todo, mándanos un mensaje si pasa algo- acepto su "madre" con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Si... Está bien- murmuro antes de darse vuelta e irse de allí lo más rápido posible, perdiéndose en los pasillos de la institución. Ciertamente era gigantesca, tanto por dentro como por fuera, eso lo supo al pasar por una zona de recreación dentro del edificio donde estaban varios alumnos sentados o acostados en el suelo tapizado por una alfombra roja y varios puffs, en las mesas del lugar habían varios juegos de mesa y una mini biblioteca en una de las esquinas, una mini cafetería en la otra, su colegio no tenía nada parecido a eso, ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños, no tenían el presupuesto como para poner un área como esa. Pasando ese lugar llego a una gigantesca escalera de caracol que daba paso al segundo piso, el lugar a su alrededor estaba notablemente vacío, aunque supo que se equivocaba al sentir algo, o alguien chocar contra él.

-Ah, lo lamento, estaba distraída- se disculpó la mujer frente a él mirándolo verdaderamente preocupada de haberle causado algo con su repentino choque.

-No pasa nada, está bien, yo tampoco vi por donde caminaba- negó con la cabeza sonriendo de manera cálida para calmar a la muchacha quien sonrió de vuelta para luego notar que el hombre frente a él no llevaba uniforme, de seguro no era de la institución.

\- ¿Está dando un recorrido por el colegio? Si quiere puedo guiarlo- se ofreció amablemente mirando esos ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes por unos segundos antes de volver a la realidad, eran hermosos.

-Oh, gracias- dijo un tanto agradecido con la chica frente a él.

-Me llamo Sakura, Honda Sakura- se presentó la mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos marrones extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo. El oji-esmeralda la tomo sintiéndola pequeña en su palma y deposito un pequeño beso en sus nudillos, notando con una sonrisa el rubor de la japonesa.

-Yo me llamo Arthur… Jones, un placer- dudo un momento en su apellido, ¿debería seguir refiriéndose a él como Jones? Ya sabía que esa no había sido su verdadera familia, y de todas formas ya no estaban vivos, así que… ¿debería referirse a el mismo como Kirkland? Sakura lo observo extrañada por su repentino silencio hasta notar el aparato en su oreja y reconocerlo, había visto a alguien con eso antes, entonces este chico era…

\- ¿E-es sordo? Lamento preguntar, pero…- dijo preocupada de que su pregunta sea tomada como ruda o grosera, frotando sus manos juntas con nerviosismo. El chico la miro parpadeando seguidamente para luego soltar una pequeña risa, aliviando un poco sus nervios.

-Está bien, no es nada importante, lo soy- respondió restándole importancia a ese pequeño detalle. Sakura se sintió aliviada de haber acertado y no haber ofendido al rubio con su pregunta.

-Se un poco de lengua de señas, "ASL"-dijo emocionada haciendo las señas de las letras al final algo lento, no estaba muy acostumbrada a hacerlas, no como Arthur que tenía toda una vida de experiencia con las señas.

-Eso es… genial- parpadeo seguidamente sorprendido por ello, no muchas personas se preocupaban por aprender lengua de señas si no eran sordos o tenían familiares, pero esa chica frente a él no parecía ser igual a los demás.

-Puedo deletrear mi nombre: " A"- movió sus dedos al son de las letras, terminando con una sonrisa satisfecha por haber recordado por lo menos el abecedario y algunas palabras básicas.

-Muy bien- la felicito con una sonrisa amable que la hizo ruborizar ligeramente -mi nombre es así- indico formando una A con su mano y pasándola sobre una de sus cejas dos veces- Esa es la seña de mi nombre

\- ¡Eso es hermoso! ¿Cada persona tiene una seña? -pregunto emocionada y con verdadero interés, y esta vez el que sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco fue Arthur al notar el brillo de emoción en los ojos de la castaña.

-Sí, es cansado deletrear todo el nombre de una persona a cada rato, por lo que nos dan una seña de nuestro nombre cuando entramos a la escuela, por alguna cualidad que resalte de cada uno, las mías son mis cejas…- explico casi rodando los ojos al final, ganándose una risita de parte de Sakura.

-Creo que sus cejas resaltan sus ojos, son muy lindos- hablo con sinceridad, sonriendo al ver el rubor del rubio al entender sus palabras.

\- "Gracias"- la mujer solo soltó una risilla al entenderlo, definitivamente era un chico interesante, y curiosamente, ambos pensaban lo mismo el uno del otro.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Luego de "deshacerse" de Francis con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño se dirigió a los patios del colegio encontrando allí a las dos personas que buscaba hablando con el director entre risas, sabia lo bien que ellos se llevaban después de todo, aunque él no pensara lo mismo del viejo que estaba a cargo de la institución. Camino hasta ellos en paso decidido y los adultos al darse cuenta se despidieron del director y se quedaron allí hablando entre ellos un momento.

-Mom, dad- los llamo rodando los ojos algo molesto.

-Oh, Al, hola honey- fingió no haberlo visto su mama, saludándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro, su típica sonrisa de que algo estaba ocultando, la conocía muy bien, pero en ese momento no estaba como para estar dándole vueltas al asunto.

\- ¿Qué hace el aquí? –pregunto yendo directo al grano, cruzándose de brazos en protesta, sus padres entendían muy bien a quien se refería.

-Vino a ver como es la escuela y el sistema educativo del lugar, hijo- respondió su padre en tono tranquilo, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, pero no era idiota pese a que muchos pensaran que lo era, sabía que había motivos ocultos tras ello.

\- ¿Por qué él tiene que estar siempre donde yo estoy? ¿no es suficiente con que ya haya ido a nuestra cena FAMILIAR en navidad? – se quejó con evidente molestia en su voz, sonando al mismo tiempo algo desesperado.

-Alfred, él también es nuestra familia, es como un hermano para ti- trato de calmarlo su madre mientras que el pelirrojo solo soltaba un suspiro y rodaba los ojos. Sabía que su hijo armaría un drama.

-No quiero que sea mi hermano, y no quiero que venga a MI colegio- subió la voz con irritación, poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.

-Hijo, por favor…- pidió Sara mirándolo con tristeza, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada, ya estaba harto de todo eso, harto de su situación, de todo lo del cambio, estaba harto de Arthur, de escuchar su nombre a cada momento en casa más que el suyo o ver que ese chico que sus hermanos apenas habían conocido les caía mejor que el mismo con el que habían convivido toda su vida y estaba harto de que sus padres lo vieran como el hijo "perfecto" que nunca tuvieron porque él estaba en su lugar, porque él no era Arthur.

\- ¡No quiero que el interfiera más en mi vida! -grito, por último, estallando finalmente y dándose vuelta para regresar a clases sin importarle que más dijeran sus padres, después de todo, no lo eran.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

\- ¿Cómo es que termine aquí? – suspiro exasperada una mujer bajita de cabellos azabaches al verse rodeada de hombres en su mayoría llenos de tatuajes, perforaciones y con aire peligroso mientras su novio la jalaba a través del lugar sin escuchar protesta o razonamiento alguno.

-Vamos, ¿no te emociona la idea? - pregunto con una sonrisa y a Sakura le pareció ver a un niño de 5 años en vez de un adolecente de 16 más alto del promedio y uno de los más populares del colegio. Era tan infantil…

-Alfred-san, no puede hacerse un piercing, necesita ser mayor de 18- insistió en detenerlo, pensando que lo logro cuando el rubio su volteo en su dirección, pero no fue así.

-Pues adivina quien tiene 21- siguió dándole la contraria, mostrándole una cedula falsificada que había mandado a hacer hace poco.

-Va a meterse en problemas- suspiro profundamente, no dándose por vencida aún. Alfred al escucharla sintió un ligero remordimiento en su pecho, la imagen de sus padres inundando su cabeza por unos segundos.

-No me importa- negó olvidando sus pensamientos, después de todo, ellos no eran verdaderamente sus padres, no tenían ningún derecho o autoridad sobre él.

-Alfred-san, por favor…- insistió, casi rogando al ver que el turno del americano ya se acercaba y estaba a pocos minutos de cometer un grave error en su vida solo por un capricho.

-No me importa ¿ok? ¿¡Puedes dejar de ser tan mandona y estricta con todo!? –casi grito, harto, zafando a la mujer de su brazo con un movimiento brusco. Sakura sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta para que después el enojo recorriera su cuerpo también.

\- ¿Sabe qué? Ya me harté, me voy- soltó sintiendo el nudo en su garganta crecer y con molestia en su voz, saliendo del lugar a paso rápido sin mirar atrás. Alfred la miro sorprendido al principio para luego encogerse de hombros.

-Tsk… no me importa- mascullo rodando los ojos y soltando un suspiro, dándose cuenta de que era finalmente su turno. No se arrepentiría.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Y así fue como a la mañana siguiente se miró en el espejo de su habitación con una sonrisa orgullosa el punto plateado brillante en su nariz y otro en su oreja derecha, vistiendo una chaqueta negra de cuero en vez de la café de aviador, y un mechón de su cabello azul, definitivamente sus padres se enojarían. Bajo al comedor con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no saludo a sus padres, solo paso a lado de ellos para luego entrar a la cocina. Su padre distraído en el periódico no le paro bola, pero su madre si lo miro extrañada por su vestimenta, sin haber notado aun su cabello y su rostro. La mujer lo siguió a la cocina para prepararle una taza de té antes de ir al colegio.

-Buenos días Al- sonrió caminando hacia la tetera sin tomar en cuenta aun el aspecto de su hijo, escuchándolo dar un "Hmm" por respuesta. Pero cuando se volteo a verlo para hablar con él se quedó muda en sus palabras y parpadeo seguidamente para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo mal- ¿Qué es eso? ¿es un piercing? -pregunto dejando la tetera a un lado por la sorpresa.

-Yep- contesto de manera desinteresada, encogiéndose de hombros. Aprovechando el asombro de su madre saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su chaqueta y se lo puso en la boca para después buscar el encendedor, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron aún más al verlo.

-Oh, god, Alfred. Dame eso, ¿qué te sucede? -le reclamo con voz enojada quitándole la caja y el cigarrillo de la boca para después botarlos a la basura y frotar sus sienes con cansancio -Este niño…- murmuro negando con la cabeza escuchando una risa de Scott, quien aparentemente había visto toda la escena desde el marco de la puerta. Su hermanito estaba empezando a rebelarse.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

\- ¿Rompieron? -fue la primera pregunta que vino de la boca del español al sentarse a lado de su amigo en el graderío de la cancha de futbol americano, notando la mirada distante de Alfred en la japonesa al otro extremo de la cancha con su grupo de amigas.

-Al parecer… si- murmuro sin regresarlo a ver, aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Era una buena chica- suspiro Francis poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, aunque sabía que la relación entre ellos dos nunca había funcionado muy bien. El de lentes subió a verlo y suspiro.

-No me importa- se encogió de hombros llevando su mirada a otro lugar de la cancha aun vacía.

-Lindo piercing- rio entre dientes el de origen alemán, uniéndose al grupo por primera vez en el día luego de estar persiguiendo a cierto pianista por todo el colegio y ser rechazado múltiples veces.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres? -pregunto el francés divertido con la situación, ver a Alfred con ese aspecto era simplemente cómico, y todos concordaban con eso.

-Mi mama enloqueció, mi papa aun no lo ve- dijo con una pequeña risa, la reacción de su madre lo dejo satisfecho y no podía esperar para ver la de su papa.

-Así que… ¿te estas rebelando? -alzo una ceja Antonio, negando con la cabeza ligeramente y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me canse de la "familia perfecta" y el "ser un caballero"-suspiro alzando sus manos al aire para estirarse un poco y dejar sus preocupaciones a un lado, lanzando un pequeño grito al viento para desahogarse.

\- ¿Crees que con ese piercing te dejen jugar en la liga de futbol*? -pregunto luego de un momento en silencio el albino, con una expresión pensativa y una mano en su barbilla, ganándose la atención de todos los del grupo.

-El entrenador va a estar furioso-

-Sabes que Mathias tuvo que quitarse el suyo para permanecer en el equipo-

-Oui, oui- recordó Francis ese día en el que el entrenador le dijo que era esa "cosa" o el equipo y su amigo danés con mucho pesar y un drama como era típico en él se lo quito, usándolo solo de vez en cuando, en situaciones de emergencia, como el coquetear con alguien o salir, nunca le faltaba su piercing en la oreja izquierda que usaba como una declaración silenciosa de su sexualidad.

-En el equipo de futbol no se hacen problema- sonrió de oreja a oreja el español, poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza en una pose relajada.

-Soccer- corrigió Alfred como siempre, casi instintivamente.

-Lo que sea- resto importancia con su mano.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer esta tarde? -pregunto Francis después de unos segundos de silencio, mirando a su amigo de reojo. Alfred parpadeo seguidamente y entonces recordó lo que tenía planeado ese día, con una mueca en su rostro.

-Tal vez vaya a hacer una visita…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

\- ¡Hey! -golpeo la ventana del sexto piso del edificio intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y ver en el interior de esta, aunque estaba tan oscuro que casi no reconocía nada. ¿Y cómo era que había terminado allí? Pues por mucho que quisiera negarlo, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, alguien que lo comprendiera y que estuviese pasando por lo mismo que él. y esa era la razón por la que estaba fuera de la ventana del sexto un edificio de mala muerte en Bushwick, que, por cierto, era un barrio de mala muerte, a las 12 de la noche esperando alguna señal de vida - ¡Oye, despierta! – hablo más alto, con golpes cada vez mas insistentes. Arthur abrió los ojos al sentir la vibración, no es para nada normal, menos al ver la hora que era en el reloj de su mesa de noche. Parpadeando seguidamente se sentó en la cama y agudizo su vista lo suficiente para lograr distinguir una sombra en la ventana.

-Wh-what the…- murmuro con una leve tinta de pánico antes de reconocer quien era la persona allí, cambiando su expresión a una molesta. Se acercó a abrir la ventana y cuando el americano entro mientras encendía la luz de su escritorio.

-No enciendas la luz- reclamo intentado apagarla, no quería que todo el barrio o la persona con la que vivía Arthur se enterara que había un intruso en el apartamento. Pero, justo cuando iba a apagarla, la mano del otro lo detuvo.

-Si no la enciendo no puedo ver tus labios y por ende no te comprendo- le recordó con molestia en su voz y el ceño fruncido. Ah, sí, había olvidado ese pequeño detallito, que Arthur era sordo y que ni siquiera había podido oír sus llamados fuera de su ventana.

-Agh, está bien- rodo los ojos dándose por vencido con el oji esmeralda y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor el cuarto ligeramente alumbrado. Tenía una declaración simple, demasiado. Las paredes de ladrillo sin recubrir y el piso de madera vieja. No tenía más decoraciones que un poster en una de las paredes, un escritorio sencillo lleno de libros encima, una mesa de noche y una cama, hizo una mueca ante eso y comenzó a caminar por el lugar con curiosidad mientras Arthur lo miraba de brazos cruzados.

-Así que… te gusta la música fuerte ¿no? – pregunto mirándolo directamente luego de haber visto los discos de música sobre la mesa de noche, junto a unos audífonos de casco, reconociendo bandas como Coldplay, Queens, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, etc. Este chico tenia gustos parecidos a sus hermanos… aunque en realidad eran hermanos biológicos de él.

-Si es suficientemente alta puedo escucharla- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, aun sin moverse del lugar en donde estaba.

-Hmm- lo miro por unos segundos analíticamente antes de quitar su atención de los discos y seguir inspeccionando el lugar. Arthur dejo escapar un ruido de frustración de su garganta frunciendo el ceño aún más y caminando hasta pararse frente al otro rubio.

-Disculpa por ser descortés, pero… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Pensé que dijiste que me odiabas o que no querías verme nunca más –soltó todo sin ser para nada delicado con sus palabras, estaba enojado y aun no olvidaba lo que el otro le había dicho días atrás. ¿Por qué demonios tenía el que, ahora, invadir su cuarto y su privacidad revisando sus cosas como si estuviese en su propia casa?

-Lo siento por lo que dije…- soltó en un suspiro, desviando su mirada a un punto en la pared. Arthur alzo una ceja, sin creer lo que el otro estaba diciendo, sospechando de sus palabras -fui un idiota, si, lo sé ¿ok? – admitió con irritación, rascando su cabeza inconscientemente. Arthur asintió ligeramente, de acuerdo a que era un idiota, al fin lo reconocía él solito.

.Y… ¿solo viniste por eso?- pregunto cansado, caminando hasta sentarse en su cama. Alfred lo miro durante unos segundos inseguro de si continuar o no. Pero ya estaba allí, ya no había marcha atrás.

-No, yo… necesitaba hablar con alguien que ¿me comprenda? Sí, eso…- aseguro aun sin saber cómo expresar lo que quería o como se sentía. Ante eso el de raíces británicas lo miro con verdadera sorpresa, no se había esperado eso. Alfred suspiro una vez más antes de continuar explicando él porque estaba allí -El sentir que no encajas en un lugar, que todos son diferentes…- hablo en voz baja, aunque Arthur igual avanzo a leer sus labios y lo miro sorprendido una vez más antes de dejar escapar un suspiro también.

-Me he sentido así casi toda mi vida, soy sordo, Alfred, y encima de eso, huérfano… ya es normal que la gente me vea como extraño o que se alejen de mi… el no encajar en ningún lugar es algo con lo que he tenido que lidiar siempre, el sentirme diferente- hablo casi en un murmullo, con un tinte de dolor en su voz ante las recuerdos para después dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones y subir su mirada nuevamente a esos ojos azules que lo miraban con atención y asombro -Todo lo que estas pasando… no se compara con todo lo que he vivido- soltó de manera cruda, sus ojos mostrando la seriedad tras esas palabras. Alfred lo miro asombrado unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro y sentarse a su lado sobre la cama, permaneciendo ambos en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

-Mi mama… ¿cómo era ella? -pregunto volteando a ver al oji esmeralda con verdadera curiosidad y una súplica en sus ojos por una respuesta de lo que todo ese tiempo había estado atormentándolo. Sus padres… sus verdaderos padres ¿Cómo habían sido? ¿Qué clase de personas eran? Físicamente… ¿se parecían a el? tenia tantas dudas, tantas preguntas que a veces era sofocante. El otro lo miro algo asombrado y sus miradas se unieron por unos segundos en un choque que se sintió extraño para ambos. Al darse cuenta que se había quedado mucho tiempo mirando los ojos de otro regreso su vista a sus manos nerviosamente antes de soltar un suspiro y mirar al techo de su habitación, intentando recordar a esa persona.

-Era una buena mujer…- susurro finalmente luego de varios minutos en silencio para después cerrar sus ojos cuando los recuerdos de su infancia comenzaron a invadir su memoria. - hasta que enloqueció… luego de que papa se fuera se volvió alcohólica… cuando empezó con las drogas fue peor- su voz salió entrecortada, en verdad el pasado aún seguía afectándolo. Cerro los ojos nuevamente y sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar los recuerdos, pero uno en particular no se iba. Tomo una bocanada de aire para luego voltear a ver a Alfred nuevamente -por una parte, a eso le debo mi sordera- delato encogiéndose de hombros, sintiendo enseguida la mirada sorprendida del otro posarse sobre él.

\- ¿C-cómo? – avanzo a preguntar, sintiendo la curiosidad invadirlo cada vez más.

-El accidente de carro no fue exactamente un accidente- comenzó, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de continuar, intentando no dejar que los recuerdos le afecten -e-ella me culpaba de que… papa… no, ese hombre se haya ido, un día… enloqueció por completo y me llevo al carro diciendo que íbamos a dar un paseo, no me dio tiempo de llevar nada conmigo… se notaba nerviosa ese día y aun puedo recordar su olor a alcohol, estaba borracha- murmuro frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante las memorias, Alfred agacho la cabeza al escucharlo, por una parte sabia como eso iba a terminar y eso le aterraba, el tan solo imaginárselo -condujo hasta que llegamos a un acantilado y pese a mis gritos, continuo sin detenerse hasta que el carro cayo- murmuro con voz suave intentando que no salga entrecortada, aunque después de todo no se podía oír a sí mismo como para saberlo, pero sentía el nudo en su garganta, esa sensación que con el tiempo se había vuelto muy conocida para él. tomo una bocanada de aire y lo dejo salir casi al instante para continuar con el relato, la parte que quedaba de esa historia que no le había contado a nadie hasta ese día, la verdad tras ese accidente… -La idea era matarme a mí, pero fue ella la que murió y yo… sobreviví- se encogió de hombros mientras cada vez el nudo era más sofocante. Alzo la cabeza para mirar al techo nuevamente y suspiro intentando calmar sus emociones, viendo de reojo el shock en el rostro del otro.

-God…-murmuro Alfred luego de salir de ese breve trance de shock e incredulidad, imaginándose todo lo que el oji esmeralda le había dicho, tan solo hacerlo era doloroso, no podía imaginarse como había sido para él.

-Siempre fue una buena madre hasta que ese hombre se fue, dejándola sola, conmigo…- agrego luego de algunos minutos en silencio, sintiendo de vez en cuando la mirada de Alfred sobre él y la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, una tensión completamente diferente a las que anteriormente habían ocurrido entre ellos. Con otro suspiro relajo las facciones de su rostro y miro al techo nuevamente, recordando a esa persona que había llamado madre cuando era pequeño, recordaba a esa persona antes de que todo en su vida se desmoronara -No la culpo… a pesar de que hasta hace unos años viví odiándola, ahora sé que no fue su culpa completamente…- admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Alfred lo miro sorprendido durante unos segundos para después sentirse aliviado, no sabía porque, pero el saber que Arthur no la odiaba le hacía sentirse más… ¿tranquilo? ¿relajado? No sabía que era esa sensación en su pecho, después de todo de quien estaban hablando era de su mama, su mama biológica.

-Sabes… -comenzó llamando la atención del otro para luego continuar con lo que tenía planeado decir- Si quieres puedes venir a mi colegio, no me molesta, para nada- admitió esta vez con sinceridad en sus palabras. Arthur lo miro notablemente sorprendido por sus palabras para después sonreír ligeramente ante el cambio de actitud del otro y soltar un suspiro nuevamente, pero no pesado como los anteriores.

-Tienes una buena vida Alfred, una buena familia…- hablo también con sinceridad, mirándolo a los ojos, esos profundos ojos azules que recién empezaba a ver con admiración lo brillante y profundos que eran.

-Es también tu familia- soltó casi en un susurro, pero Arthur lo pudo leer muy bien, mirándolo sorprendido ante eso y aún más cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya, soltando un pequeño respingo para después relajarse y formar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. En ese momento por la mente de ambos pasos el mismo pensamiento…

 _ **Tal vez… no es tan malo como parece.**_

…

 **Quería poner Till it happens to you desde un principio y de hecho en parte de esa canción surgió la idea del pasado de Arthur, y otras cosas más que explicare en el futuro, porque había visto esa canción en ASL y me gusto jaja. Este fic también es una mezcla con Glee, así que… be prepared**

 ***Fag- es la forma de decir "marica" en inglés.**

 ***Marica- no encontré como decirlo en ASL así que en vez de la seña de Fag Arthur usa la de homosexual o lo deletrea con los dedos, como quieran imaginárselo.**

 ***Futbol- aquí del futbol del que están hablando es el americano, ese donde se caen a golpes unos contra otros por la pelota, si, ese XD. Alfred, Mathias y Gilbert están en la liga de futbol americano, en cambio Antonio y Francis están en la de futbol normal, en estados unidos lo llaman soccer, pero en ingles británico se lo llama Football.**

 **Si alguien quiere saber o imaginarse mejor como son los diálogos en lengua de señas entre Arthur Lovino Lukas y bueno… Sakura, aquí les dejo el link de la paina que yo uso para aprender ASL (** . **) y escribir este fic, porque si… todas las frases en lenguaje de señas primero me las aprendí para luego escribirlas (*primero pienso todo el diálogo de este fic en inglés y luego lo traduzco XD)**


End file.
